


Crimson Rebellion

by Mantodea



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fanfiction, Manga & Anime, Multi, Multiverse, Novella, Original Character Death(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Revenge, Revolution, Superpowers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantodea/pseuds/Mantodea
Summary: Family...Duty...Honor...The traits that bind an assassin to his oath within the Order of the Blood Wolves. But what do you do when one of your own betrays you?  What happens to that code you lived by for so long?For Raizo, it means finding justice but in a world filled with cruelty, the only justice is vengeance.  From the ashes of despair, one young warrior will rise to avenge what was taken from him, see the blood spilled of the person who betrayed him and let an empire burn in searing flames.  Blood is the currency in a world of corruption.  Those who sin will pay the price. This path is one of blood and revolution...a Crimson Rebellion.





	1. Kill the Wolfpack

Chapter 1: Kill the Wolfpack

 

Year 1019

 

            The sun had just finished setting over the horizon.  The evening sky shifted from a mix of hues combining orange, yellow, and pink to the darker blue hues that comes with the approaching dusk.  In a commercial zone located within the streets of the mighty Imperial Capital, a lone merchant was finishing up his business and closing up shop for the day.

            Two hooded figures just loaded up the last of some crates on the back of a horse-drawn wagon in front of a certain business. Once the task was completed, one of them passed along a sack containing silver and gold pieces.

“Thank you for your patronage, I do hope these items help with your noble cause nishishi...” the man chuckled with a devious laugh.  Without a word uttered from the clients, they rode off with the goods.

“Now then, this oughta keep the wife off my damn back for a while so I can finally hit the bar for once,” the man with greasy looking hair and a chubby body murmured to himself before walking with the sack in hand to his residence.

“Good heavens, this bag has quite a bit of weight to it.  Thankfully I live just around the corner.  Time to take my usual shortcut.”

The greedy male carried the bag down the nearest alleyway.  The smell held its usual wretched odor as the mix of human feces and piss combined with the pungent smell of rotten food and other forms of garbage blended together to craft a wondrous aroma of the atmosphere that compiled the lifestyle of the Capital City.  It was the kind of ruthless world where money and power mattered.  The upper class lived like kings while the people suffered under the thumb of the government and the cruel reality of a miniscule income.  Regardless, if one knew the right people or dabble in certain kinds of business then one could live comfortably.

“That’s the sad reality of things is it not?  Which is exactly why smuggling is such a lucrative business,” chuckled the male as he waded through the musk of the seemingly never-ending alley.

The male whistled to himself to pass the time of the lengthy walk while carrying his heavy load.  He closed his eyes to engross his mind in his nifty little tune as he approached the next street.  The dimly lit area was gradually coming into view; however, something had sent a chill down the merchant’s spine causing him to immediately open one eye interrupting his train of thought.

“It…suddenly feels colder out than usual, must be a storm coming,” he said softly to himself feeling his nerves becoming uneasy.

“I’ll just hurry on then…y-yeah.”

The merchant briskly jogged as the sounds of his transaction jostled around in the bag on his shoulder.  As he came to the opening of an alley he had been traversing, a shadow dropped down from above and a sharp pain cut across his back causing him to trip and stumble to the ground.  His blood had been splattered along the walls.

“Gyaah?!!” he yelled in agony.  In that moment he felt something warm pouring down from over his shoulder.  The radiance of the lights from the street up ahead was gradually leaking into the back area allowing him to see the horror.

“W-What is this?! This is…blood?! MY BLOOD?! HELP! HELP ME!” he screamed out loud.

“No one’s coming to save you, trust me,” a voice called out from behind the individual in the distant darkness.

“W-Who’s there?!” the merchant called out. 

An old blinking light fixture overhead began to spark as a currency of electricity coursed through it allowing a portion of the narrow pathway to be illuminated.  This also gave the merchant the ability to see his attacker albeit a hazy visual at best.  The creeping silhouette was armed with two scythes as he slowly walked towards the wounded being.

“W-Wait…please!  I’m just a humble merchant with a family.  T-There’s money in that sack over there, so I can pay you!”

The inconsistent lighting revealed the assailant to be a young boy about 13 years of age.  He had tanned skin that could be described as a caramel or peanut butter color with ominous, ruby red eyes.  He had spikey jet black hair with a singular white streak going across his bangs.  His sickle blades dripped with fresh blood as the rattling chains from the handles echoed impending doom for the target.

“Your family has already paid its price.  And so shall you,” the ghostlike individual responded.

In that moment, the smoke from the building next to the alley began to leak out from the windows along with the blood-chilling screams of a woman and her child...

“HELP US! HELP! OUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!”

“DADDY! SAVE US!”

Hearing the cries of his family, the merchant felt the sting of tears leaking down his face as he looked up towards the burning complex.

“N-no…no, no, no! My family!” he cried out in anguish, “Why, why would you do this?!”

 “Smuggling weapons to the Rebels is a treasonous offense to the empire.  Their blood is on your hands because of your greed.  Consider that a mercy compared to what the Imperials would have done to them.  Now you must be executed,” the assassin spoke.

“You took my family from me, surely that’s enough! Please, I-I’ll turn in everything I know to the government.  Spare me!” the trembling fool continued to beg as piss ran down his legs mixing with the blood and sweat rolling off of his body.

“Never show mercy to the enemy, for you never know when they shall rise again to strike.”

In the next moment, the male lifted his arms in the air and threw the scythes at the merchant before dragging them across in an X-shape.  A fountain of blood spurted into the air as the man’s head rolled over the ground.  As the geyser of crimson filled the alleyway, the assailant pulled his blades back to his hand.

“Mission accomplished,” the youth mumbled to himself.  As the blazing inferno began to escalate and consume the area, he scaled the untouched building on his left in a matter of seconds before darting across the rooftops to escape the area.  Pedestrians were thrown into a panic and the local guards had arrived onto the scene; however, the male did not even bother looking back as he passed like a phantom in the night.

 

*****

 

            Navigating through the jungle of the complex architecture that compiled the Capital was a rather tedious feet.  From columns and irrigation canals taken from the era of the Greeks to the complex trapezoidal, temple-like bamboo constructs taken from the Asiatic feudal eras.  The nature of the structures varied from building to building as the boy maneuvered from some of the ritzier upper-class neighborhoods to the lower-class slums in which the poor or working class owned.

            The Capital of Sin, as it was colloquially known, was a place that did not hesitate in showcasing the difference between the haves and the have-nots.  As criminals, drug dealers, and other members of the night life came out to play, any decent person with half a brain knew to stay inside.  Even the soldiers who were supposed to protect these people were no better than the street thugs that wandered around here.  Nevertheless, the young assassin just kept pressing forward.  About a minute or so had passed before the little killer escaped the area successfully.

            After exiting the city, he navigated the forest dashing from treetop to treetop.  He could have taken the little trails to get to his destination; however, the night had its own den of horrors taking the shape of Danger Beasts to which he would like to avoid altogether.  These predators that came in all varieties of shapes and size were great for hunting and also served as excellent training dummies; but he wanted to make his traveling swift.

            Time seemed to drag on and on as the moon continued to rise.  The time was currently around 9:30 at night.  After making his way through about 50 miles of dense forestry and such, the young man came to the edge of the jungle and into an open clearing in the plains.  From here, he traveled another 5 miles or so before reaching his destination.

            “Home sweet home,” he spoke softly.

            The area before him was seemingly empty, devoid of all life.  He clasped his hands together forming a hand sign with his index and middle fingers on both hands pointed up in the air.

            “Release…”

            Space distorted before his eyes shattering like glass relinquishing a small opening that allowed him to pass through.  On the other side was an entire village composed of numerous wooden huts and tents alongside other commodities clustered together.  Inside, the hustle and bustle of the occupants within the settlement filled his ears as the male proceeded to advance inside.

            To his left, he could see children training with wooden weapons to practice their martial arts with their parents providing supervision.  On his right, blacksmiths were busy working in their huts forging new steel blades and armor plating for the armory.  Whether it was day or night, this village was always busy doing something to keep up with the duties they were assigned. 

The boy continued his solitary march deeper into the encampment.  As he passed by, several other youths around his age turned their gaze towards him in admiration.  Others of the female variety admired him from a different standpoint being more along with hidden desires.  The disciplined adults bowed their heads in reverence to him in honor of his status within the clan and so on.  Regardless, the male continued to march on unaffected by the stares that were cast over his smaller stature.

            “Raizo, wait up!” a voice called out echoing the name of the assassin.  This caused the scythe wielder to stop in place before turning to look.

            A girl with medium-length, dark blue hair and aqua eyes with cream colored skin came into view.  She wore a long, black, robe-like dress in the style of a priestess with a red and white collar around the neck.  She had an energetic and upbeat smile on her face whilst waving at the young man in question.

            “Hey Assana, what’s up?” he addressed her with a casual tone and a small smile.  The girl merely raised up a singular finger whilst being hunched over trying to catch her breath.  Running full speed in her heavier attire was quite a nuisance.

            “Are you just making it back? How did it go? You are unhurt, correct?” she harangued him question after question looking into his eyes.

            “E-Easy…I’m fine.  The mission went as smoothly as can be expected.  I just need to get my gear cleaned off,” the male spoke whilst patting the sickles latched onto his back.

            “Did you get my present all dirty?” she asked with a raised eyebrow placing her hands on her hips before peering down at the two swords hitched to his sides.

            “No! Not at all! I told you that I would never use your blades unless I had to. I just prefer to keep them on me as a good luck charm,” he answered carefully before rubbing the blades in question.

            “So what, are they not good enough?” her face churned with a pouting expression.

            “N-No, they are just too special to be used on killing low lives,” he began, “And besides…I really do love your gift, but I just don’t want to ruin their beauty.”

            “Hmph, fine I suppose that is an acceptable answer.  But you better put them to work when the time comes.  I put a lot of thought into their craft when I asked one of the blacksmiths to help me.”

            “Right, right, I understand…don’t worry.”

            Assana smiled softly at the boy as her cheeks reddened a little bit.  She clasped her hands together nervously as she felt the need to say something, anything before losing his attention.

            “Hey Raizo…I-…”

            “Raizo, darling~ It’s about time you returned!” another female called out suddenly ambushing the heterochromia headed boy by latching onto him from behind and pressing her chest firmly against him.

            “H-Hey?!” he yelped in that moment before turning his head over his shoulder.  Knowing the identity of the woman, the priestess was extremely displeased.

            “Jeez Yuki, nothing spells attention whore more than the way you are acting!” she declared.

            The female in question released her hold on the boy before stepping out from behind the youth.  She was a girl of about 14 years of age, only a year older than Raizo and Assana.  Wearing only a loose black vest that greatly exposed her bust that was already showcasing a suitable volume cut off above her abdomen, the girl’s attire was certainly risqué to say the least.  She wore a tight dark crimson miniskirt with white knee-high boots with a quiver and bow strapped onto her back.  With pale blue hair, grayish-silver eyes, and lightly tanned skin, the promiscuous girl only cocked her head to the side with a smug grin upon her face.

            “What’s the matter cousin?  Are you jealous?” she taunted with a stout chuckle.

            “How can I be jealous of a woman who dresses like a harlot?!” the obscured female retorted.  Yuki merely looked down at herself for a moment.

            “At least I have a body to show.  I bet a guy doesn’t even know you’re a female underneath all that~”

            “I wear a dress for Heaven’s sake.  Your logic makes no sense, moron!”

            “Good grief, what am I in the middle of right now?” Raizo sighed heavily whilst shaking his head.

            In that next instant, another person came up and patted him on the shoulders.

            “Well, well, you can’t even handle two women arguing in front of you? You’ll never be able to lead the clan if you can’t deal with this much.  Guess I’ll have to show you what a real leader is like,” a male’s voice resonated within Raizo’s ears.

            “Oh great…it is you,” the red-eyed child responded in a deadened tone of voice brushing the other young man off.

            The new presence among the group had silver hair that draped over his shoulders with emerald green eyes.  He had pale skin and was wearing a black shinobi’s outfit with crimson plates along his forearms and femurs tied by white threading.  The male was also 14 years old and was about half a foot taller than the scythe-user.

            “Aquilo, just because my mother teaches you how to wield a spear and you have a few more assassinations under your belt doesn’t make you leader material either,” Raizo criticized.

            “We shall see, but I’m just here to let you know that the possibility still exists.  It would be rather amusing to see you bowing before me,” grinned the sly teenager.

            “Yeah, over my dead body maybe,” the black and white haired youth expressed bluntly.

            “Careful with your words, you know that in our line of work that can happen very easily.

            “And you also know that arrogance and ambitiousness can lead to a man’s downfall, Aquilo…”

            “Hey fellas, instead of fighting over something as dull as birthrights and pride…why not fight over me?” Yuki chimed in out of nowhere.

            “Yuki, now you are truly living up to the harlot atmosphere around you.  I cannot believe that we are related,” Assana criticized with a saddened expression.

            “Now, now we should all be striving to get along right? We’re the future of the Order as it were,” Aquilo spoke up using his charisma to diffuse everything.

            “You two really are alike.  You both stir up unnecessary confrontations then try to play innocent after the damage is done.  I’m wasting my time here,” Raizo said before turning away from the group to walk off.

            “R-Raizo, please have a good rest.  You should not overexert yourself,” Assana added out of concern.

            “Relax, Assana. I’ll get plenty of rest after I report in, don’t worry.  Good night.”

            “Yeah…good night…” she uttered clutching her hands to her chest.

            “Night Raizo~~” Yuki called out.

            “Good luck, kid,” Aquilo said dismissively.

           

*****

 

            After a brisk walk deeper into the settlement, Raizo stood before a massive tent that had a circumferential distance of 50 feet while being 30 feet in height.  Constructed similarly to the structure of a circus, the black shrouded dwelling held an insignia of a white wolf howling within a crimson circle that represented the moon.  Above the symbol were the words written in the archaic language of the land that translated to:  “We repay sins with blood.”

            The youth then passed through the threshold to head inside.  Within the massive space was a small rack where two katana and seven crimson lances rested on the far left.  To the side was another rack holding up the black and red armor of a samurai.  On the right was a small shrine that paid tribute to the great spirits of the ancestors overseen by a stone engraving of a legendary wolf spirit of old.  At the head of the tent sat two individuals side by side.

            The first individual was a man who had strong build and wore a white kosode over his muscular torso with a black hakama covering his legs.  Draped over these threads was a dark crimson haori with the logo of the Blood Wolves on his back.  Being in his mid-40s, he had lightly tanned skin, dark, scarlet orange eyes, and raven black hair bound into a ponytail going down his back.

            The second individual was a woman of unparalleled beauty and a refined, mature nature about her.  She had long, pristine white hair, primrose-colored eyes and alabaster skin.  She was wearing a light red kimono with white lotuses blooming from black vines all over the silken fabric.  With a crimson sash tied around her waist, one could see that she possessed a curvy figure.  Her angel-like appearance made it hard to believe that she was a woman in her late 30s to early 40s, let alone a mother of the boy who walked in the room.  Nevertheless, she sat there with a peaceful expression beside the man who was her husband.

            “Raizo Arashi, reporting in,” the boy said as he kneeled before the two as a formal assassin.

            “Raise your head son, you may speak freely,” uttered the man’s deep voice.

            “Thank you, Father. It is good to be home,” the boy responded raising himself upright before sitting on his knees.

            “I trust that your trip was not too harsh on you.  Venturing into that wretched city is not for the faint of heart,” stated the child’s mother in a concerned tone of voice.

            “Hestia, do not baby our son.  He has been training incessantly for missions like this.  He has seen much worse,” his father reacted.

            “Even so Raiden, it is my duty as his mother to be concerned about my child’s well-being.”

            “Mother, I assure you my trip went well.  As father has said, I have trained tirelessly for the missions bestowed upon me as well as completed a fair share of complicated assignments as is.  It is my duty as an assassin of the Blood Wolves to carry out my duty with total accuracy and extreme precision.  As such, I report that the weapons smuggler that was marked for us has been eliminated.  Neither he nor his family or anyone born of his seed shall aide in the threat against the mighty empire anymore,” the youth stated in kind.

            Silence permeated the room in that moment as Raiden and Hestia merely turned to each other, their faces turning grim upon hearing the words of the child.  A mark that has been taken care of is normally a deed that is of proper news when it comes to being a member of the clan.  As a legion of ruthless assassins, such was their duty.  They never asked questions or objected to the targets they were assigned.  They hunt and they kill, no more and no less.  However in these times with the civil war raging on, there has been a shift in the paradigm of things that has forged the foundation of their way of life.  Sensing something was off the young teen merely tilted his head.

            “Is there an anomaly in my report? Was I not supposed to kill this man and eliminate his family as per the details of the contract?”

            “No, you did well Son.  As a growing assassin trained to take the mantle along with our code upon your shoulders, you have done well; however, these times are proving difficult.  To put it bluntly, those bureaucratic corrupt bastards in the Capital have yet another one of their ‘targets’ to no longer worry about,” Raiden gritted his teeth in frustration.

            “Father, we have sworn to serve the Empire for generations.  Is it wise to speak of our benefactors in such a way?” Raizo questioned.

            “The Empire that our ancestors fought so hard to help bring together and swore to protect is no longer the same kingdom it once was.  It is a cesspool ruled by men with hidden agendas and ambitions designed to exploit the people cast underneath its shadow while trampling over innocent lives all at the same time.  Though we may be the demons of the night, we work in the darkness to serve the light.  Yet what is the point of such service if the light seems to have been lost?” the man vocalized strongly.  Raizo could only frown at this.

            “With all due respect, are we not honor bound by our code to continue serving the Empire?  Regardless of the circumstances, our ancestors made an oath that has last for generations.  Our word is our law.  Surely we cannot simply cast aside our traditions because of the folly of politics?” pleaded the red-eyed youth much to the dismay of his father.

            “Raizo, though it pleases me to know that you understand our law, our history was built upon bloodshed for the sake of peace and to be a sword in the darkness to safeguard that peace.  We cannot turn a blind eye to this oppression.”

            “But Father, this is a betrayal in the highest caliber is it not?  Just the consideration of this train of thought is enough to shame our Order for many years to come.  We will become oath breakers and centuries of our sacred law will be destroyed.  Besides, who would even bother to stand with us on this?  Who would trust a legion of assassins such as us?”

            “Enough Raizo, this is not a decision for you to make nor is it a concern of yours at this time.”

            “If I am to lead our clan one day, then this is as every bit of a concern of mine as it is of yours!”

            “You forget your place, boy!” Raiden shouted before standing up in anger.

            “You may be a prominent figure who’ll lead this clan one day, but you are nonetheless a child ignorant of the way the world works.  You have had your say and now you are dismissed.”

            “But-…”

            “BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT! Lest you wish to incite my anger any further…”

            “As you wish, Father…”

            Raizo bowed his head before standing up from his position and walking away thus exiting the tent.  Watching him walk away, the woman whom remained quiet during the debate had taken a chance to speak.

            “You see? Even your own son sees the folly in your thinking, Raiden,” Hestia spat out allowing her displeasure to show.

            “I shall not heed the council of a child still wet behind the ears when it comes to life experiences, Hestia. As a mother, I would expect you to control that boy when he started getting out of line,” Raiden responded in kind.

            “And for what? He is only speaking his truth.  Though I can understand the sentiment of wanting to rebel against the Empire, it is much too soon to make a move.  We have no allies to back us.  Yes, our fame and reputation precede us, but our numbers do not constitute a significant threat against an entire kingdom!  Why do you not understand this and allow me to contact the other Orders within the Conclave?”

            “The Conclave has not stood together as a single, indomitable fist since the initial founding of all the Orders.  Of whom can we call upon?  The White Tigers are nothing but a bunch of low-life mercenaries whom spend their days pillaging the border between the Empire and the Alexandria Desert.  The Iron Monkeys are nomadic and are seldom in the same place in their pursuit of enlightenment.  The Amethyst Lotus seek only to defend as per their chivalric code and refuse to wage war unless absolutely necessary.  Thus that leaves us with our closest allies out of the bunch, the Jade Dragons.  There has not been word from them ever since their princess went on that rampage a few years ago.  Even the arrangement we had with them has been seemingly voided too.  Five different clans within the Conclave founded around the same time sworn to fight alongside one another should the time comes for it, yet none of them share relations with one another.”

            “If you trusted me with negotiations, such distance in the relations between the clans would not be an issue.  But no, you wish to be bullheaded and try to force everything to your will.  Do you not forget that I am technically the leader of this clan and that you took _my_ last name, Raiden Ikazuchi-Arashi?”

            “No, you seem to remind me that at every chance you get.  However, you forget that women are not allowed to lead the clan hence why your father wedded us together.”

            “Yes and I thought I made it clear that we would be working as one for the future of our clan.  Instead, you decide to pursue a path that may very well lead us to destruction without consulting me first.  You never listen to me.”

            “So you would have me listen to that child since your words do not reach me?  Is that what you are saying?  Like that boy, you too forget your place you ignorant and foolish woman.  How do you expect me to trust you?  Every time I look at _our_ son, I feel shaken,” Raiden ranted as he got up and walked to the other side of the tent.

            “What is that supposed to mean?” Hestia remarked with a suspicious tone.

            “You know exactly what it means.”

            “Well then, since you wish to press forward on this foolish endeavor, have you given thought of an ally to take up arms with in this struggle?”

            “Yes I have.”

           

*****

 

            After a brief yet surely appreciated length of time to rest, Raizo awoke to greet a sky that was yet to be penetrated by the coming of the morning sun.  The time was about 4 o’clock in the morning.  The entire encampment was still bustling with noise though it had died down due to some people taking rest.  The boy had ventured from his tent and went down to the river that was located just about 50 paces away from the settlement.  It was here that the youth elected to bathe to scrub off the smell of sweat and blood from last night’s assignment.

            Taking five minutes to himself, he wiped his body down using a small cloth and scented oils before grabbing set of fresh linens to wear for the day.  Wearing a short sleeved black kosode with the black trousers from a shinobi’s outfit layered by a white haori, the red-eyed male gathered his dirty clothing and examined them.

            “Should I wash them out again or just get rid of them?” he asked himself before leaning in for a closer observation.

            “Eck…they smell like that damn alley.  Better to have these burned.”

            Tossing them to the side, he then brought his two pairs of weapons.  He grabbed the two short swords with black and white handles encased in dark crimson scabbards and unsheathed them to check their integrity.  As the light of the sky was still illuminated by the moon, their luster shimmered brilliantly.  Sharp enough to cleave the air, untainted by blood or fingerprints, the swords still had their purity since the day he was presented with them by the priestess.

            “Truly works of art.  I rue the day in which I have to stain them,” he whispered before tucking them back in their sheaths. 

From here, he took hold of the pair of sickles. The hooked blades crafted for reaping had traces of dried blood from last night’s assignment.  The rods with interlocking mechanisms and chains attached had hints of grime from repeated use; however it was nothing that could not be wiped away.  As such, he took hold of the cloth he used before and dipped it into the coolness of the water before draining it.  He then proceeded to wipe off the sickles carefully so that he would not cut himself and intimately enough to leave no blemish behind.  After another few minutes passed, he grabbed a solitary stone that was conveniently sitting nearby.  Upon inspection of the surface of it, he found it suitable enough to sharpen his blades.

Another 15 minutes or so had passed before he finished up with his tasks.  He hitched his weapons to his sides and on his lower back before gathering everything else he had with him to walk back towards the camp.  Crossing the area, he happened upon a small fire going inside a steel drum in which he discarded his old clothing and wash cloth as well as the empty jars of oils.  From here, he continued on through the camp.

The forges were already at full steam as the blacksmiths immediately got to work once more.  The hammering of steel against molten steel and the resulting heat from the process was greater in sound than normal.  As Raizo observed them from a far, he could see that there were twice as many workers by the forge.  This was something that he was unheard of unless an arduous mission was handed down and a large number of assassins needed to be dispatched.

Looking to the other side of the encampment, he saw other members of his clan beginning the regimen of the day.  There was a hot bed of coal laid out about 20 feet in length and 5 feet in width.  A relay was conducted as trainees were made to walk across the bed as quickly as possible without leaving any evidence of footprints on the surface.  Anyone who failed this task was made to run it again and again until they got it right.  The key was to understand how to balance the distribution of weight between the legs and the feet.  One had to maintain their center of gravity and concentrate it at a certain point to allow for rapid movement. 

Another training area was focused on a type of weight-lifting.  Trainees had stones tied to their legs and along their arms and were forced to run around the camp grounds.  This was in an effort to build muscle as well as strength and endurance.  Raizo recalled running that exercise as well as the previous one at a younger age.  Being the successor to the clan head, he was thrust into this life early and cultivated to become a prodigy.  Nevertheless, all of this activity going on at once made him feel like as if some massive conflict was approaching.  Trying to alleviate those concerns, he continued to walk along until he came to another particular area.

A wooden structure was constructed in a remote area of the campsite.  The build was more rectangular with a dark brown, trapezoidal pyramid serving as its rooftop.  In front of the building were a group of people gathered at the steps with a small stone well gathered behind it.  In front of the crowd was a lone female with a soothing expression upon her face.  Her lovely features exuded an aura of love and peace in spite of being a part of one the deadliest clans in the land.

“My brothers and sisters, though we may be the swords in the night destined for a life of bloodshed, we must not forget why we do what we do.  For centuries our code was to lurk in the darkness to serve the light; even with all the chaos of these trying times that purpose still remains true.  Our hands may be saturated in blood, but we must never lose sight of what our ancestors fought for and what their hopes were for the generations to come. 

The world is becoming thrust into chaos once more.  Our era is beginning the cycle of oppression and despair that once consumed the various lands during the Dark Ages of human history.  The nations that our ancestors had fought and bled for are straying back onto the forsaken paths that spread misery once before.  We, as the descendants of those whom once sacrificed their liberties for the sake of something greater must not give into this atmosphere of self-destruction.  We must preserve the values and the integrity that our forefathers passed down to us.  For that is our duty as survivors.

The All-Mother watches over us all, and the Obsidian Wolf—one of the four great spirits that serves her—shall protect us in her name.  As long as we remain vigilant and steadfast, the sins that we are bathing in may yet be forgiven one day.  However, we must come together and prepare to make a stand.  We are in the age of a new revolution.  The time has come for the beasts of the night to bear its fangs once more.  Remember our words:  We repay sins with blood.

Though some may perceive that our code restricts whom we raise our blades to, we must not forget that no one is safe from our judgment even if it is those we swore our swords to.  If they stray from the path that goes against our code, it is our sacred right to rebel.”

Assana Demiyah preached this sermon to all those present who would listen.  Hearing these words for himself, Raizo could only surmise one thing.

_The flames of rebellion against the Empire are already circulating through the rest of the camp.  So Father is truly set upon waging war against the Imperials?_

“May your hearts not be dismayed by these words, and your souls discern the truth for yourselves.  Peace be upon you all and may you never hesitate in the face of adversity,” the young girl spoke with a dismissing tone.

The crowd that gathered had bowed in reverence before gradually dispersing from the area.  Raizo stepped forward receiving some bows here and there from his fellow clan members to which he silently nodded back.  As his eyes locked with Assana’s, the girl could only relinquish a smile of delight.  In a matter of seconds, the two teens were left alone to speak.

“I was not expecting to see you here, Raizo.  I suppose you were able to see my work firsthand.  I trust my words did not offend,” she expressed with a concerned tone.

“Not at all, I thought your speech was eloquent and well-crafted,” he responded.

“They came from the heart.  My visions of a great conflict consuming the land have been plaguing me in my sleep.  In addition, words of what Raiden-sama is planning reached my ears not too long ago.  Though, I suppose you must have only found out recently due to being on mission.”

“Yes, Father spoke about it in his unique way last night.  I opposed the matter.”

“I see…I figured you would.  After all, you stay true to the code in the strictest fashion due to the responsibility placed upon you.”

“I suppose that is one facet of it.”

“Raizo, are you sure you listened to my words fully?  I mean truly listened?”

“Of course I did.  I know the history of our ancestors and what their experiences were like due to the texts of our recorded history.  However, our duty as assassins…and the oath we swore, how can we be expected to betray our traditions?”

“Raizo…do you not trust in she who watches over us, and our guardian whom safeguards the spirits of our forefathers?”

“Honestly speaking Assana, the idea of a higher power is something that is lost on me. How can I believe in any sort of god with all the horrors I’ve seen?  People pray to some god all the time, yet I’ve never seen a miracle or anything that could convince me otherwise.  If the gods do exist, then I am sure they have forsaken humanity.  We are a lost cause left to fend for ourselves in a world that is way too small for us all.  Look at what we do and the wars being fought.  There are no winners because everyone loses.  Death and destruction consumes the land, stops for a certain time, and then one deed starts it all over again.  We live in a world where the cycle of hatred is never ending.”

“You sound as though you have given up on humanity.”

“Humanity exists only as a sentient species, but as a concept it is lost.”

Assana grew quiet in that moment.  She zoned out as her aqua eyes entered a haze.  Her mind was taken elsewhere as she was assaulted with visions.  A great fire consumed a village as thousands of people lay dead.  A mysterious illumination taking the form of chasms of electricity bear down upon a lone warrior as the mark of angel wings cover his back. Crimson eyes filled with vengeance are cast upon countless adversaries.

The next memory came in the form of four other individuals standing alongside this lightning user as they face beings greater than this world could ever come to understand.  Hordes of warriors led by ambitious individuals, beasts that threaten to devour all life, and spawns belched from the bowels of hell were all just pieces of obstacles that were to come.  Five warriors would stand against these challenges and more becoming something greater than anyone could ever imagine.

“Assana…” the voice of Raizo called out, but the girl did not respond.

“Assana, can you hear me?”

The girl continued to dream seeing a woman much like herself except with shorter hair standing beside three other figures as they watched over the cosmos.  She could not understand it, but she continued to dream.

“Assana!”

“Huh? What is it? Where am I?” she answered thus snapping out of her dream.

“You’re still at the temple. You just went quiet, is everything okay?” asked the boy in a worried tone.

“Oh Raizo…I see.  I just had a vision…a series of them rather,” she muttered before rubbing her head.

“Here, take a seat for a minute,” he suggested before guiding her to sit down on the stairs of the temple.

“I’ll grab you some water,” he added but the girl grasped his arm gently.

“Wait, you need to hear what I have to say.”

“Um…okay,” he said before sitting next to her.

“Listen to me, Raizo Arashi.  You will come into a great power soon, one of which that is born due to circumstance.  However, with this strength comes heartache.  You are going to experience a series of hardships in your life, some of which may crush your very soul.  But do not fret for you shall not be alone.  You will encounter new allies, those unlike any of the people in this world.  They shall fight beside you, laugh with you, cry with you, and pull you out of your darkest days.  They will not only become your trusted comrades, they shall become your family.  Do not be dismayed by the ways of this world for everything shall change.  As destiny is made flesh, the truth shall come to light and the fate of life will be changed forever.”

The red-eyed youth held a dumbfounded expression upon his face.  He did not know what to make of the girl’s words.  Her speech was filled with concepts that he was completely ignorant of.

_I’m just a mere assassin, what does destiny has to do with anything?_

Just as he was about to express his doubts, someone blew a horn that meant that there was an intruder on the grounds.  Looking in the distance, Raizo saw most of the clansmen moving around to check out what was going on.  As a result, the youth grew curious himself thus forcing the thoughts he had over the girl’s words to the back of his mind.

“It seems like today is going to be eventful,” he said before standing up.

“Indeed.  But heed my words, Raizo, your entire life is about to change sooner than you think,” Assana spoke.

“I…I understand,” he answered meekly.

“Regardless of what lies ahead, I’m always with you,” she smiled warmly.

With that, the two parted ways as Raizo sought to investigate the source of all the commotion.

 

*****

 

            “My Lord, we’ve captured an intruder,” a masked member of the Blood Wolves reported in.

            “Excellent, then I take it that everything was as according to plan?” Raiden inquired.

            “Yes my Lord, all preparations were followed through successfully,” the assassin reported in.

            “Then bring him in.”

            The attendant bowed in respect before making his exit.  Not even five minutes had passed before a man clad in a tan military uniform with emerald green eyes and sandy blonde hair was brought before Raiden and Hestia.  His arms were tied behind his back and his legs were bound.

            “So glad you could join us,” spoke the imposing figure as he cast his gaze upon the prisoner.

            Meanwhile, Raizo had stealthily maneuvered across the grounds where he witnessed his clansmen bring in someone before his parents.  He did not recognize the man due to the unfamiliarity he had with that particular uniform.  Unsure of what was going on, the boy got closer to the tent as much as he possibly could without triggering his parents’ keen senses so he could overhear what was going on.  Given the way the scouts brought this stranger in, there must have been some importance to him.

            Intruders or persons of interest with high value were usually ambushed if they made it through the forest located just beyond the hidden grounds of the encampment.  They would be knocked out using a special blend of pixie dust or just from sudden blunt force trauma.  A hood would be placed over their faces to prevent them from finding out the location of the hideout of the clan before being brought to the clan leader to decide their fates.

            Raizo went to listen in and he heard a few muffled words.  The first was a rank and a name:  Lieutenant Commander Fujitora.  The second was a faction affiliation:  Revolutionary Army.  Then there was another word, a word that he wished was not something birthed into reality.  With his strong views about his father’s current state of thinking combined with the words that Assana said during her sermon, this was the last word he wanted to hear—Alliance.

            _Father…don’t do this…_

            He could not hear much else, but from those phrases he surmised the topic of discussion at hand.  His father was determined to march the Order of the Blood Wolves to the southernmost part of the land to join up with the Revolutionary Army.  Thus, the oath they swore and the faith they kept with the Empire would be thrown away.  Whomever the snake that was in that tent with his parents was weaving a web of lies that his father was foolish enough to fall for.  Feeling uncertain, Raizo just backed away from location and dashed a few paces away to gather his thoughts.

            _Why…just why?  I don’t understand this at all.  We’re assassins, tools to be used by our masters and discarded.  We are forged in darkness and to darkness we shall be laid to rest.  So why…_

            “Well, well, if it isn’t my troublesome little grandson,” a haughty voice called out from behind the boy as he wandered aimlessly through the night between the forest of tents.

            “Grandfather?” Raizo tilted his head with a surprised tone upon turning around to see the man in question.

            An imposing muscular giant about 7 feet tall, it was incredulous to believe that the gentleman was in his early 70s.  The man had light brown skin, orange-yellow eyes, a full head of black hair and a full beard that hung about 3 inches down his face.  Clad in a black karate gi with a red belt tied around his waist, he wore a white haori over his shoulders.  The man with the boisterous attitude and deep, bellowing voice stood there with his arms folded. He was Raiden’s father and was called Kenshirou Ikazuchi.

            He was one of the most influential elders that sat on the Council.  An accomplished martial artist and master swordsman that has seen his fair share of conflict in his day, yet the concept of age never slowed him down.  He trained almost every single one of the assassins fighting for the Blood Wolves in the current and previous generation.  The belief that knowledge was true power was what made him a figurehead that everyone looked up to.  His wisdom and prestige made him one of the ideal figures others aspired to be.  However, the mantle of respect and admiration that he was placed upon was something he never allowed to inflate his ego.

            “It seems like you’ve gotten adequate rest after your mission.  I trust you are not neglecting your training between missions, right?” the imposing figure asked with a grin.

            “No, of course not, I make sure to train in between missions so I can use what you taught me in the field.  Though...” Raizo responded before his voice trailed off.  Kenshirou’s smile then faded as he became concerned.

            “What’s wrong my body?  You seem troubled.”

            “I…suppose so…”

            “Raizo, you remember what I told you before right?  A heavy heart can dull a man’s blade.  You must have a clear conscience to wield a sword.  Talk to me.”

            “Well…have you heard of what Father is intending to do?  In regards to our clan and the relationship with the Empire that is.  Being one of the Council members and all…”

            The muscular elder sighed as he leaned down to pat his grandson on the shoulder.   He knew exactly what the youth was speaking of.  Being the young prodigy and the weight of responsibility that is placed upon him, Kenshirou could only guess at what the child was currently feeling.

            “Yes, I have heard of it.  It is quite a daring undertaking to say the least, the likes of which may forever change how we move forward as an Order.  In fact, it may even alter our influence within the Conclave.”

            “Then, surely you must be against this.  We have our code, the principles that bid us to our way of life.  Politics has never played an influence on us until now.”

            “Wrong,” Kenshirou bluntly responded whilst lightly flicking his grandson on the forehead.

            “Political beliefs are what gave rise to the Conclave to begin with.  Before the formation of the Orders, our ancestors came from different walks of life.  They came together to rise against the oppression of the dark times.  From the people who abused their power to even the likes of the gods themselves. A unified stage of power is what brought peace to the land yes; however, we live in times where the ideals and goals that our ancestors bled for is under attack.  As their descendants, it is our duty to correct the path that the Empire has strayed from.  That is why your Father is set upon rebellion.”

            “But…our law…does it mean that everything I have learned so far is only a situational truth?”

            “No, our code carries weight.  However, the interpretation is probably different.  You’re still young Raizo, you are naïve and inexperienced.  Yes you show adequate promise, but the world is far greater than you can possibly imagine.  One day you will come to understand this fact,” the elder expressed placing both hands on the boy’s shoulders.

            “I see…” the red-eyed male responded quietly.

            “Why don’t you go express how you feel to your father?  It may ease that heavy heart of yours.  Remember, emotions can cloud your judgment.  Whatever you have to say, you need to get it off your chest no matter what.  Otherwise the feelings in your chest will drag you down and hinder you in the long run,” Kenshirou advised.

            “Yes, Grandfather, I understand.”

            “Good, now run along.  And don’t forget about your training later!”

            “Yes sir!” Raizo reaffirmed before he headed back towards his parents’ tent.

            A few minutes or less had passed before the youth arrived at his destination.  Along the way, he saw the stranger that was escorted into the campsite walking away towards the exit as if nothing was wrong.  He also saw Aquilo stopping the man and exchanging a few words, but the youth just ignored it and went inside.

            “Mother, Father, pardon the intrusion.  I was concerned over the intruder alert earlier…” he was explaining before his father cut him off.

            “You needn’t worry about that.  The person turned out to be a guest that will help us move forward with our plans.  He was a figure of influence within the Revolutionary Army,” Raiden explained while standing in the corner observing his armor.

            “A high-ranking officer to be exact,” Hestia added whilst standing before the shrine on the other side of the tent.

            There was a clear divide in the atmosphere between the husband and wife.  As they each moved back to their seats to converse with their child, Raizo sensed that something was off.  Rather than read into it, the youth just sat before them.

            “Father, can someone from the Revolutionary Army be truly trusted?  We have thwarted their plans and supply chains at the request of the Empire at every opportunity.  Surely it would not be easy to broker some arrangement between our factions,” the boy expressed his doubt.

            “In times of war, the side that is at a significant disadvantage will take any possible opportunity to turn the tides in their favor over their enemy.  Just by our name alone will drastically affect the overall morale of both sides in this conflict and may cause a dynamic shift in the atmosphere of the nation.”

            “So…you are truly pursuing this…”

            “Indeed.  In the end, it is for the greater good.  It is better that we take advantage of this sooner rather than later.”

            “Father…this…this still does not feel right.  Nothing good will come of this.  Can we not attempt for extensive negotiations before moving forward?  The word of one man cannot outweigh the security of our Order’s guaranteed survival by shifting alliances.”

            “Raizo…”

            “Father, we cannot be hasty with this.  The preservation of our very livelihood is at stake.  This is not just contracts for us to carry out. We are dealing with the idea of a full scale war.  Are we truly equipped for this?”

            “That’s enough…”

            “Father…”

            “I SAID ENOUGH!” Raiden screamed aloud before rising up on his feet.  This sight was an immediate déjà vu of what occurred a few hours ago.

            “I am sick of being questioned by a naïve child who is completely and utterly inexperienced in the ways of this world.  You may be the chosen successor, but I am your leader.  I am the one who makes the decisions that decide the fate of this clan, not you!  You are just an amateur assassin that is just beginning to wade in the blood of his enemies.  Do not think you are more experienced than me.”

            “You call me a child, yet you are making rash decisions that will effectively destroy our way of life just for your own benefit.  What of the hundreds of other warriors out there who are preparing for war?  We are the swords of the night, not soldiers that wade onto the battlefield.”

            “You ungrateful little bastard…” Raiden seethed with anger.

            “How dare you?!” Hestia rose up in the moment stepping to her husband.

 The man who towered around the same height as his father slapped the woman who was merely half a foot shorter than he was across her face.  The blow was hard enough to knock her down onto the floor stunning her instantly.

“Be silent, whore!”

Seeing that action caused Raizo to draw his scythes from behind his back and crouch down.  In that stance he rushed to attack his old man, his crimson eyes filled with resentment and killing intent.  The youth dashed forward with his arms raised in an X-shape seeking to behead taller man.  However, Raiden merely adjusted his stance and threw a singular punch that was driven straight to the boy’s abdomen thus sending him flying back across the ground of the settlement.  The man then snapped his fingers as two guards came rushing in.

“I suppose I should be proud of you for making such a quick decision based purely on reflexes.  Though, your unchecked emotions make you easy to predict.  Raising your hand to your leader is an offense punishable by death, but I suppose I brought that upon myself for my own emotions.  Therefore, I shall let you off lightly.  You will spend a decent amount of time inside the archive with our ancient histories.   You will be given food and water 3 times a day and a chamber pot to use.  I would take that time to study our history and reflect on your actions,” Raiden explained, and then he adjusted his gaze to the two masked men in the room.

“Take my son to the vault where he is to serve out his punishment pending further instruction.”

The boy was writhing in pain.  He could only gaze at his mother whom was barely starting to recover from the strength of that vicious slap across her face.  Holding onto his scythes, the child stared at his father with seething disgust unable to utter any words.  He cursed the man with every fiber of his being in that singular moment.  The guards tore his hooked blades away from him before grabbing him up by the arms.  Then they dragged the youth out of the room.

“Y-You’re a true son of a bitch, you know that?  You will suffer a fate more gruesome and cruel than any you have ever inflicted upon another soul.  I hope you realize this,” Hestia cursed while sitting up and rubbing her cheek.

“As you say, but if that is how you feel then I suppose you should have used your chance to run away when you had it.  You chose this life thinking you would take control of your birthright.  This is the life you have made for yourself and for that boy,” Raiden uttered.

“I swear the day you pass from this world will give me no greater joy.”

“I know, however I will not allow you the satisfaction of that just yet.  Instead, I will make use of you the best way I know how.”

Raiden’s shadow loomed over the woman as he began to pull off his clothing.  As he cast a gaze full of disdain towards his wife, he found himself in a state in which a different kind of beast awakened within him.  He reached down and grabbed her by her long, beautiful hair and her throat thus robbing her of the ability to scream.  He dragged her to their bed before slamming her down then immediately smothered her body with his.  Tearing off her beautiful garments, he took advantage of her body by force to satiate his own frustration without caring about her willingness.

“You’re nothing more than a tool for me. You may belittle my rule with your sharp witted tongue, but the least you can do in your powerless state is give me your body for my own pleasure.”

With those words, her pained grunts and muffled moans escaped her lips as the brutish man forced himself upon her in every way that satisfied his desires.

 

*****

 

About 250 feet away from the main encampment of the Blood Wolves was a small hillside.  Built into the land formation was a structure using natural stone and wood to create an upside now parabola shape.  Four porthole windows were cut out on the side that was exposed for entry with a massive circular threshold configured like a vault opening.  Obscured by the grass and moss growing along its surface, this location served as a hidden storage building.

Behind the entrance was a cavern-like space that was illuminated by dimly lit lanterns.  Along the tens of hundreds of shelves contained within were tons of scrolls and texts that contained the ancient histories of the Conclave and the storied legacy of the Blood Wolves.  On top of this, various treasures of priceless value had been stored here.  From various weapons of assassins long past to armors and robes worn by past clan heads. 

Among these items was an urn placed upon a mantle enshrined against the back wall where the banner of the clan emblem hung.  Isolated from all over valuables within this facility, the container housed something that was both a gift and a curse to the clan.  It was one of the 48 legendary weapons known as a Teigu crafted by the magic of the First Emperor.  Like its cousins, this item held special powers that would give its intended user insurmountable abilities; however, no one has been able to master it.

In this fabled hall of treasures, Raizo was brought inside to be confined.  As his escorts left him to wallow in his pain from that ridiculous blow to both his body and his pride, the youth merely stared off into space whilst lying on the ground with his blades beside him.  His mind became consumed with thoughts mixed with frustration, sorrow, and anger.

The face of the youth’s father ran through his mind along with a wave of animosity.  Raizo felt a significant distance from the man as long as he could remember.  He could never really explain their relationship, but it was less of father and son and more of a caretaker and his patient.  Even that idea was something that begged for greater clarity.

It was difficult to describe.  He had an attachment to Raiden as far as matters concerning the clan were addressed.  Such details included understanding the code, physical training, as well as understanding the practices and skills necessary to become an assassin.  Outside of that, they lacked a personal connection.  His mother served as both a mentor who instructed her student on how to grow and to survive in this world; yet, she also had the kind and nurturing side of a mother whose warmth had eclipsed the rays of the sun.  There was a specific word for this—love.  Raizo felt the concept of love strongest with his mother; he could not say the same of his father.

As far as an idealistic male figure in his life, the youth felt that sense of idolism most with his grandfather.  That man was the only male in his life that he could honestly admit encapsulated the ideas of a proper father. 

The sight of his mother being slapped across her face replayed in his memory.  That horrific act of violence that he never would have expected to see from that man kept replaying over and over again.

_If only I was stronger…if only I was faster, I could have killed him._

That thought had stirred in him like a wildfire igniting a feeling of hatred.  That, however, was not the only feeling that burned within him.  There was something else, something much more heart-wrenching.  That feeling was sorrow.  It wasn’t something that he was akin to feeling.  After all, he trained to shut off his emotions by suppressing them and restricting how much they affected his actions.  Consequentially, this was one of those times where those suppressed feelings tried to bubble over simultaneously.

“Crying won’t solve anything.  In fact, it would only prove my frustration at my own weakness,” he uttered softly whilst pushing himself up off the dusty flooring.

Suddenly he felt a chill run down his spine.   He did not understand where it came from, but it reverberated throughout his entire nervous system.

“What the hell was that?” he asked while peering around the room.

That chill he received was not an ordinary sensation.  It was not one born of fear or anxiety.  Rather, it was as if something was reaching out to him.  It was like a calling, or a rally cry to something he did not know about.  Turning his head, he traced his eyes along the path being carved out by his instinct.  Eventually his eyes happened upon the urn.

The chill creeping through his bones sent off warning flags.  Part of him felt tempted to investigate the object before him, yet his instincts told him to stay away.  With a strong shake of his head, the boy turned his face away from the bizarre pedestal to focus on something else.  Observing the shelves before him, he casually stood up fighting through the stinging sensation of the hit he suffered.  Upon that, he walked towards one of the cases.

            “Let’s see here… _The Origin of the Conclave_ , _The First Great War_ , _The Age of Gods_ , _Edge of the World: Mercury, Alexandria and Neveir_ , _The Chronicles of the Blood Wolves._ So much history has been recorded from the times of our ancestors.  Generations of first person accounts of experiences from around the world, yet one rash decision may reduce all of this to nothing more than words on a page,” the distraught teen sighed with a heavy tone of voice.

            His crimson irises continued to scan the numerous texts that not only included tales of history; there were documents and scrolls containing personal diaries of assassins in the past, strategies and battle records, even some texts from those who served today.  For example, there was a lesson book of the martial arts and sword styles that belonged to the Ikazuchi family written by none other than his grandfather.  In addition, there was a book written by his mother about her understanding of Teigu and their functions.  Both were tempting to read, yet there was something more important that called to him.

            “ _Absolute Blade Trance_ …what on Earth?”

            The title of the book was relatively difficult to read.  It was as if someone tried to alter the words by erasing certain characters from the phrase.  As the boy opened the cover of the leather book, he began to flip through the pages one after the other in order to understand what was present.  Like the title, the translated text had been altered as well; however, much of the main points were still understandable especially with the pictures drawn in.

            “These are…sword techniques of some kind.  They’re more than just a fighting style or techniques; it’s a set of principles.”

            Raizo flipped through to the end of the book then started all over again.  He slowed down his reading pace and began to read as much as he could translate in an effort to comprehend it.

            “In order to wield a sword, one must become it…” he read aloud.

            The male continued to read along until his eyes grew sore.  This punishment that he had to endure may have had a silver lining after all.  Continuing with his thirst for knowledge, he insisted on reading as much as he could.  As he allowed his mind to soak up the text present on the pages before him, his crimson eyes drifted over towards that urn on the pedestal once again.

            “No…I’m sure I was just imagining things,” he said ignoring his nerves to continue his research thus passing the time in isolation absorbing new knowledge.

 

*****

 

            Time passed along outside of the hidden chambers going into the mid-afternoon hours.  During Raizo’s confinement, the activities of the Blood Wolves never ceased.  They continued on with their daily activities as assassins out in the field were being recalled to prepare for the execution of the relocation plan.  It was a non-stop trend of bustling activity that never bothered to stop to ask questions of what exactly was going on.  Raiden was walking around the grounds observing the progress of his clansmen as if nothing happened to disrupt his night.

            Alone inside of her tent sat the distant beauty that was Raizo’s mother.  Her eyes were hazy from exhaustion due to what her husband did to her only a couple hours before.  Inside her chest beat the volatile mixture of trauma, anger, and heartache.  She combed her long train of immaculate hair like she was sifting through a web of confusion racked with pain.  The muddled thoughts of what she was going to do next were foggy and ambiguous.  As a result, she was just staring into space soaking in her loneliness.

            “Pardon the intrusion, Lady Hestia,” a female voice echoed from the room as the shape of a priestess came into view.  The innocent voice of the girl caused the woman to turn her head to investigate.

            “Oh Assana, it is you.  Apologies, I was not expecting visitors.  I must look like a mess right now,” the woman spoke up in a somber tone.

            “No Lady Hestia that is certainly not the case.  You are a radiant beauty that every girl aspires to be within our Order.”

            “Please Assana, you may dispense with the formalities.”

            “As you wish then; however, is there something wrong?”

            “Many things are wrong…in this world, in this life…even in this very encampment. If only I knew how to fix it.”

            “Perhaps a bath would offer clarity.  I could have one prepared for you if you prefer?”

            “No Assana, that is quite alright.  I only need a change of clothing and scented oils.  I shall head down by the river to bathe.  Might I trouble you to accompany me?”

            “Without a doubt, I shall do so.”

            Assana went over and helped Hestia grab the items she needed.  The woman wrapped herself up in something temporary, that being a white kimono, while pointing at the items she needed the girl to grab.  With the items in hand, the two traveled down to the river where they had privacy to resume their time together.

            “Is it true that Raizo is being confined to the library?  I heard rumors floating around the camp,” the girl asked out of worry.

            “Yes…my son and husband had quite the heated exchange of words last night,” the white-haired female nodded as she peeled away the kimono from her body.

            As her alabaster skin came into view, various areas along her shoulders, neck and sides were covered in bruises and scars.  The blemishes were evidence of her abuse last night at the hands of Raiden capitalized by the swelling that appeared on her cheek which had been obscured by her hair until now.  Assana bore witness to all of these harsh markings and could only gasp in horror.

            “Lady Hestia, these injuries…how did-…”

            “I’m fine,” she began, “This is all just a part of my punishment.  This is what I get for foolishly believing that a man would actually listen to me.  All of these marks are just stepping stones along my path.  Though these scars may wound my body and wear on me mentally, they cannot break my spirit,” she declared with a hollow tone of voice.

            “But...Lord Raiden…did this to you? Your own husband? I…I don’t…” the priestess pursued with exasperation.

            “Listen to me, Assana.  These wounds are superficial compared to what is to come.  Nothing good will come of this arrangement that my foolish husband insists upon, especially since the Revolutionary Army is going to be involved.  I can feel it…all I can feel is a foreboding sense of darkness that something is coming….and soon.  We do not have much time.  Grab some ink and paper, I need to you to write something down for me.”

            “But I don’t think…”

            “Check my kimono.”

            Assana sifted through the dress item and found a small brush with a tiny scroll secreted away along with a tiny jar of ink.  With the items in place, she nodded at her mistress dutifully.

            “I trust you are going to find a way to see Raizo tonight?”

            “Well, I was thinking of using an excuse to return some books to the library tonight or convince someone to let me deliver his meal to him.”

            “Good, then I need you to write down everything that I am going to say and deliver it to him firsthand.”

            “I understand.”

            Dutifully, the blue-haired female took note of Hestia’s words without any further delay.  The context of what was being written tore at the girl’s heart causing tears to well up in her eyes, yet she fought them back with every fiber of her being.  Even though she knew the conditions of what this letter would be circumstantial at best, the priestess felt that she would be delivering these words during a gruesome moment.  This only proved that the prophecy she passed onto the boy in question would indeed come to pass starting tonight.

 

*****

 

            The day came and went almost in a flash.  Regardless of the time, the Blood Wolves had their orders and would soon begin their daring expedition across the land.  Many warriors had been taking rest due to moving about in shifts with their fellow clansmen in preparation for what was to come.  Armors and weaponry were forged; medicines were packed up, storage containers were loaded, and the assassins had entered their final stage before their imminent departure.  All was going according to plan for the moment.

            It was a quiet night, the innumerable count of stars glittered the heavens as not a single cloud in sight dared to bypass their gaze upon the Earth.  The air was deathly still, only a trickle of a breeze wafted over the plains like a gently placed kiss on the cheek.  The moon had risen over the horizon in all its fullness.  Close enough to feel like one could throw a lasso around it and pull it in, the reddish hue of its luster radiated an omen that something was about to happen.

            Outside of the barrier, a lone figure wearing a black hooded cloak had appeared.  Clasping their hands together, this individual invited the incantation to release the barrier around the entire encampment.  The air that appeared over the settlement had numerous fractures spread all over it like a spider’s web before shattering like raining petals of glass.  Behind the figure responsible for this was a legion of Imperial soldiers numbering about 20,000 in all.

            Half of the soldiers were the most ruthless and cunning legion within the Empire led by one of the two strongest military officers of the entire kingdom.  The other half was an organized coalition from other notable officers assigned to this mission.  These men that behaved more like beasts were equipped with state of the art weaponry designed by the top engineers within the Capital.  They had the latest military-grade rifles, cannons, siege weapons, and whatever else was deemed necessary for their objective—to completely eradicate the Order of the Blood Wolves.

            One of the cannons stationed atop the cliffs overlooking the valley had released a shell upon the encampment.  Instantly the round of ammunition blew away one of the tents as well as the 10 to 15 warriors gathered around it.  It was in this moment that every possible alarm that could be sounded off within the encampment was set ablaze to raise awareness of the invasion.

            The Order of the Blood Wolves was a clan that boasted a population of at least 5,000 members.  The assassins may have been the most savage killers in all the land trained for a wide variety of tasks that dealt with bloodshed; however, this was a situation where even their fame would be truly put to the test.  They were outmanned and outgunned by a 4-to-1 margin.  To say that this would be a hopeless struggle was certainly an understatement.

            “So this is the notoriously hidden settlement of the deadliest batch of individuals to serve the Empire?  How…weak and unsatisfying,” a certain military officer on horseback criticized.

            She had cruel, ice blue eyes and long hair that matched in color.  The woman sported a white military uniform that tightly adhered to her curvature, long black sleeves along her arms, white knee high boots and a black scarf wrapped around her neck.  She held a silver rapier hitched to her belt behind her back with a wicked grin upon her face.  The female officer was as ruthless they came with a bloody track record to her name.  Though she was considered young for her position, the woman delivered unprecedented results when it came to military campaigns.  Her name was Esdese.

            “Looking at this place just turns my stomach.  Go forth and devour these pathetic puppies who would dare defy the Emperor.  Indulge and destroy to your heart’s content!”

            Meanwhile, Raiden was stirred to action donning his red and black samurai armor ready for battle.  He looked to the woman in the tent whom was just sitting idly by with an emotionless expression.   That blank stare only served to agitate him.  He knew there was something going on in her head, but he just couldn’t figure out what it was.

            “I bet you would love to say ‘I told you so’ at this moment.  Whatever is going on right now is the consequence of my decision, is that not correct?  You may have that distant look upon your face, but I know your heart.  Make no mistake, we will endure this.  Nothing will change that,” he declared.

            “My Lord, the enemy is closing in!” a guard uttered as he rushed into the tent.  The words of the subordinate caused the man to turn away from his wife.

            “Gather everyone able bodied and prepare to mount a defense.  Women and children should move to the back of the encampment as fast as possible.  Also, bring a few men to guard my wife along with that priestess,” he ordered.

            “Understood, but what of your son, Sir?”

            “Given where he is, he’ll be fine.  Leave him.”

            “A-As you command, My Lord.”

            With that, the armored leader exited the tent.

            Fires raged on consuming the housing structures in the encampment.  The sound of bullets being discharged in rapid succession filled the skies.  Corpses turned to Swiss cheese littered the grounds as crimson pools of blood mixed with entrails began to saturate the soil underneath.

            The Imperial Army descended like a plague and washed over the territory of the assassins like violent tides crashing against the shoreline.  As the invasion carried on, the assassins began to counter attack using their superior skillset and tactics.  They ambushed soldiers who navigated unsuspectingly through the grounds leaping out the shadows to disembowel their foes.  Slitting throats, decapitations, hacking off limbs, and tricking the soldiers into shooting their own allies were all various methods of guerilla warfare that the Blood Wolves were putting into practice.  If this was going to be the last night of the clan, they would not go down without a fight.

            In the midst of all this chaos, one man was taking his stand with a smile of delight across his face.  He grabbed soldiers up left and right and crushed their skulls in his hand before using their bodies like baseball bats to knock away the oncoming rush of attackers.  He stepped through the crowds and beat down anyone who dared to rush him knocking aside bullets with his fists.  The old man moved like he was in his early 20s weaving through the hailstorm at ease.

            “Come on Imperials, surely you can do better than this!  Coming into our home without offering a proper challenge is rude in itself.  Children put up a better fight than you lot,” boasted Kenshirou Ikazuchi.

            The taunting tone he elected to voice was only a cover to stave his growing rage at the audacity of this attack.  The visage of his fellow clansmen lying lifeless in the dirt butchered like animals burned within his mind.  Each and every slain individual was a person he had trained at some point in his life.  The losses were staggering.  He watched many of these adults grow up being the eldest in the clan.  The knowledge he imparted upon them was meant to be passed on to the next generation and the one after that.  At some point when his life came to an end, they would be the ones to bury him not the other way around.  His heart was being ripped from his chest right before his eyes.  As a result, all he could do was fight back to prevent any further loss of life.

            “Come on then!”

            The elder rushed forward throwing his fists wildly with rage.  One soldier ran towards him with a bayonet attached to his rifle attempting to stab the giant head on.  Kenshirou merely swatted the weapon away before bending down to deliver a swift uppercut which split the man in half at the waist.  Another attempted to do the same thing by attacking from behind.  However, the martial artist merely spun his left leg behind him and kicked the head of the soldier off causing it to fly at an incredible speed which killed another soldier firing his gun in the distance.

            This raw display of power only escalated as the bodies of the Imperials dropped faster than the amount of Blood Wolves being slaughtered.  The assassins who were struggling to survive against the onslaught saw their elder tearing up the battlefield within the village.  The morale amongst the killers of the night increased as a result.

            “Since you’re so found of your toys,” he cried out swiping one of the larger weapons on the ground.

            “Why don’t you have a taste of it firsthand?”

            The man squeezed the trigger as baseball-sized slugs were regurgitated from the barrel of the device.  As the metal projectiles were discharged in the air, they landed on the ground at the feet of the coming invaders and detonated one after the other.  Body parts and giblets rained down across the encampment as the mighty giant made use of the weapon called a grenade launcher.

            Kenshirou discharged every possible shell loaded into the weapon before tossing it aside.  As he sought to pursue his rampage against the invaders, multiple soldiers tried to converge on his location.  The man could only smirk confidently bracing himself to create further bloodshed; however, something unexpected occurred.

            A shadow seemingly came out of nowhere as the soldiers suddenly found their arms and legs hacked off.  Their cries of agony filled the air before their last breaths were taken.  In that blur of motion, one man had taken them all out with a few swings of his sword.

            “I see that you are having fun, Father,” Raiden spoke before standing side by side with the man.

            The armored warrior only stood at the upper part of Kenshirou’s chest.  Shaking the blood off his blade, the leader of the Blood Wolves made his debut onto the battlefield.

            “Good to see you finally join me, boy.  It seems like the plan to abandon the Empire was ousted before we even had a chance to move,” the elder observed.

            “That bastard of an officer I spoke with probably sold us out,” the leader of the clan proposed.

            “Indeed, the man could have potentially lied about a deal given the state of duress he was in going off of what you told the council; however, there is another likely possibility.”

            “What is that Father?”

            “We were betrayed by one of our own.”

            “Impossible!  Who among us would benefit from selling out their own clan?”

            “I don’t know the answer, my boy.  There are a multitude of motivators one could consider:  greed, spite, envy, hate, cowardice, and so on.  Regardless, it is the most likely scenario.  The barrier surrounding the encampment being dispelled is enough proof as it is.  If that isn’t enough, look at the subjugation force sent our way.  We only have 5,000 members in the clan, yet the enemy outnumbers us by at least quadruple the amount.”

            “Your wisdom is eternally valued even in times of crisis, Father.  Despite of the obstacle that is before us, all we can do now is stand and fight.”

            Raiden turned to the clan members who had mobilized behind him.  The assassins had armed themselves with whatever they could get their hands on donned any armor that they could find.  Hundreds must have died so far, but there were still thousands remaining to take a stand against the horde before them.  In recognition of this, the strong leader raised his blade in the sky.

            “It is time for we who walk in the shadows to emerge from the darkness like demons of the Underworld.  Like lambs being led to slaughter, the sheep have come into the wolves’ den.  Let this night be a festival of blood where we feast on our fill!  For our fallen brothers and sisters, for our families who have been taken from us, for the ancestors who watch over us—Blood Wolves, let your howls resonate through the night!” he declared.

            A booming battle cry circulated through the encampment as the morale had soared into the skies.  It was around this time that the next wave of attackers came rushing towards the village.  With their iron will glistening like the steel they carried, the Order of the Blood Wolves were determined to make their stand.

            “CHARGE!” cried out their fearless leader to which the assassins obeyed.

            The phantom-like warriors pounced on their oncoming assailants.  The splatter of blood and gore decorated the grounds and the stench of death consumed the air.  The death toll increased with each passing second as the conflict intensified.  Kenshirou stampeded through the enemies as if they were just insects to be stomped upon, his noble fists bodying people left and right.

            As for Raiden, he nobly cut down his foes in a brilliant display of sword work.  He had two soldiers rushing towards him with bayonets out.  Standing still whilst holding his katana in front of him, he focused his mind perceiving the movement of his foes.  Analyzing the angle of their oncoming attacks, he leaned forward to respond accordingly.

            The first blade came in towards Raiden’s left side.  With a fluid motion, he stepped forward and batted the weapon down with the pommel of his sword.  In a smooth curve that followed suit, the trained swordsman allowed his body to follow-through and decapitates the first assailant.  The second attacker came in from right.  Turning on his heel by 90-degrees, the leader of the Blood Wolves swung his blade down and chopped the rifle in half.  With a rapid readjustment of his hands, he swung the blade upward as if using a bat and sliced his other adversary from navel to nose.

            From there, it was a matter of fancy footwork and well-timed attacks that allowed the samurai assassin to cut down the targets one after the other.  In conjunction with these movements, Kenshirou displayed similar movement speed with his martial arts.  As the display of work continued, the assassins began to repel the attack slowly but surely.

            “Truly amazing, they just don’t know when to lie down and die like the dogs they are,” Esdese sighed with annoyance as she witnessed the entire action take place.

            “My soldiers being shaken because a few men know how to deflect bullets with swords shows a lack of discipline which ultimately falls on me.  I’ve had enough of this farce.  I shall end it myself,” the blue-haired general declared whilst forcing her mount to move forward onto the scene.

            During that time, the battles continued to rage on and on as the Blood Wolves were gradually gaining ground over the Imperial Army.  They had managed to confine the advancement of the enemy into one area causing them to bottleneck right into their den of containment.  As the morale amongst the assassins continued to rise, the atmosphere had suddenly dipped in temperature.

            The heat generated from all the fighting and from the fires raging in the background had stifled before the might of a sudden cold wind.  Such a sensation had been completely unnatural for the particular time of year and somewhat difficult to grasp given the region they were in.  It was out of nowhere that someone yelled out.

            “Take cover!  Projectiles inb-blarggh!!!...” one of the voices cried out before being silenced by a spike of ice.

            A downpour of giant shards of ice bombarded the camp where the assassins had gathered together to fight back.  Hundreds upon hundreds of these immensely sharp objects assailed the largely unprotected warriors thus tearing their ranks asunder.  Their numbers began to drop almost instantaneously in that moment, though Raiden and Kenshirou had miraculously survived—but this was not coincidence.

            “Your time has come to an end.  I applaud you for the fierce resistance, but you should consider yourselves effectively defeated now that I am here,” Esdese declared emerging onto the scene on her steed.

            “Well, well, the arrogance of a youngster never ceases to amaze me.  Sorry sweetheart, but I’ve lived for almost a century and I’ve never given up with anything in my life,” Kenshirou declared.

            “Father, be careful.  This one is a Teigu user,” Raiden cautioned upon taking notice of a strange mark on the woman’s chest.

            “Oho…the Capital decided to send one of those after us eh?  It seems that we have been taken as a serious threat,” chuckled the old man.

            “You’re irritating me more than I’d like to admit.  Take your long deserved rest,” Esdese cruelly declared.

            “Your words don’t mean shi-…hngh?!” coughed the fighter.

            “Father, no!” Raiden gasped.

            The fearsome warrior and eldest leader of the clan suddenly found himself impaled by hundreds of needlelike crimson icicles.  The blood that the pillar of might had stepped on was turned into a frozen death trap courtesy of the woman’s unique abilities.  Faster than any man present could blink or react; these spikes had penetrated through the elder’s sturdy body with ease.  Severing major arteries, stabbing through vital organs, weakening the integrity of the skeletal structure, and son were all the effects of the impact that was just delivered.

            The strongest man of the Blood Wolves, the most noteworthy and completely invincible Kenshirou Ikazuchi had been punctured like needles stabbed into a pin cushion.  The male’s consciousness was beginning to fade, yet he still stood proudly.  His grin had hardly faded as he stared at the battlefield with joy.

            “In water…we are born, but in fire…we die…”

            Another round of ice spikes impaled the body of the dying man upon Esdese’s invocation.  Then she caused a drill to appear and hurled it straight through the abdomen of the old man.

            “Be lost to the pages of history you disgusting relic.”

            The world seemingly grew silent as the remaining Blood Wolves watched the horrifying display unfold before their eyes.  No words could be uttered in that moment.  The lifeless body of Kenshirou Ikazuchi collapsed in slow motion within the eyes of the assassins who had the unfortunate luck of bearing witness to this.  A legend has fallen.

            “FATHER!!!” Raiden yelled with anger and sorrow intertwined together.  As he turned his gaze towards the general, all which burned within his eyes was seething hatred.

            The samurai rushed forward blindly consumed by pure, unadulterated rage.  With his blade drawn, he charged the woman on horseback determined to kill her.

            “Ah yes, you’re the leader.  I suppose I will need you alive,” Esdese decided before snapping her fingers.  In that moment, a wall of ice enraptured the armored swordsman starting from the legs.

            “That anger of yours will make moving you tiresome to deal with.  Therefore, a small flesh wound will be in order.”

            Snapping her fingers once again, the ice that captured the body of the man morphed and impaled his feet then shot through his forearms.  Taking care not to strike any vital arteries or blood vessels, the general used her powers to render him unable to fight.  Frozen in place, Raiden could only stare at the blue-haired devil with hate.

            “All units forward and clean up the mess.  Bring me anyone that looks important. You may do as you like with whoever else you find so long as they do not live to see another day,” the woman announced her orders.

            From there, the soldiers were given the freedom to rampage as they saw fit.

 

*****

 

            Assana had been hiding with Hestia in the tent alongside anyone else who was unable to fight.  The sounds of battle carried out fiercely for a time before dying down.  This gave everyone a sense of pause as the vibe of uncertainty washed over all of those present.  The priestess looked to her mistress with a sense of calm for a moment.

            “Were you able to pass on the letter?” the white-haired woman asked.

            “Unfortunately no, I was just about to visit him when the attack originally occurred.  If we make it through this night, I swear I will one way or another,” the girl responded.

            “Where is your cousin?”

            “I am not sure.  I have not seen her at all.  Last I recalled she was sent on a mission.  I do not know whether she returned when the recall order was given or not either.”

            Disturbing the atmosphere of chatter, gunshots raged in the air once again.  Blood-curdling screams echoed out as well as the nauseating scent of burning flesh and blood poured into the tent.  Just as the people inside tried to keep themselves calm, the Imperials had discovered the location and busted through.  Women and children cried out in terror.  Some tried to fight but were gunned down almost instantly.  Others were dragged away one after the other.

            “Come on,” Hestia urged grabbing the hand of the priestess and running out the back of the structure by slicing open the tarp using a dagger she had on her person.

            “Though it is unfortunate to leave our people behind, we have to escape and contact the other clans within the Conclave.  Only then can we have a fighting chance against the Empire.”

            “Lady Hestia, where are we running to?”

            “I’m taking the long way around to the library.  I won’t leave my son.”

            “Over there, get them!” a soldier called out spotting the two females.

            “Shoot them down!” another soldier ordered.

            “Mistress, watch out!”

            In that moment, a burst of bullets were discharged from the rifles of the small batch of soldiers that had spotted the two women.  The young girl pushed the taller beauty out of the way and used her body to shield the maiden.  Her blood sprayed in the air as she took every projectile that was fired their way.  Crashing to the ground, Hestia turned to see the life fading from Assana’s eyes.

            “Assana, no, no, you cannot die here.  Why did you protect me?” the panicking female whimpered with tears in her eyes.

            “Ahh…you have to live…Lady Hestia.  You too…play an important part…in the prophecy…” she muttered.

            “Prophecy, what? No, nonsense, you cannot die, I refuse to acknowledge this.”

            “Relax…Mistress….this is only the beginning.”

            As Hestia held the body of the girl in her lap, the soldiers had run over and took aim.

            “Hey wait a minute, she looks like one of those important types the general told us to capture,” the first soldier was saying.

            “Tch damn…it would make sense given how that girl took a bullet for her.  Damn shame, I was thinkin’ we could pass this sweet ass around before endin’ her,” the second soldier determined.

            “Relax; there are plenty of warm ones getting passed around.  You’ll get your rocks off before the end of the night.”

            “Aight bitch, hold still.  You’re comin’ with us.  Fuckin’ traitors…”

            The grief the woman felt was too much in that moment as she did not even resist.  The soldiers bound her wrists and dragged her along with them back to the grounds of the burning village for transport.

            Esdese arranged for a wagon to be brought forward for all of the prisoners that she wanted.  Raiden being the VIP was locked up first before anyone else that was captured was rallied in.  Some of the village elders were captured as well as their attendants whom served as scribes for the secret histories.  Lastly, Hestia was arraigned as well.  Seeing the female, the general couldn’t help but to be curious.

            “I was not expecting to find a rare flower of sorts amidst this shit hole.  Given your features, I’d have to guess and say that you were that man’s husband.  Your looks must have some form of influence so I’m sure the Prime Minister will want you for his personal amusement.”

            Hestia did not even react to the words of the woman before she was loaded up.  As the cruel general took another gaze at the chaos that consumed the settlement, she couldn’t help but relinquish a wicked grin.  More gunfire echoed in the air as the fires spread faster and faster.  Possessing the instinct to know that the job was done, she jumped up on her horse once again.

            “Move out.”

 

*****

 

            The secret library that was hidden away from the chaos that took place was constructed to be sound proof on the inside.  This was because of the fact that studying these texts would allow readers to get in trance with their cultures and the “noise” of the outside world served as too much of a distraction.  Therefore, the boy did not know of anything that was going on outside.

            For the most part, Raizo had slept soundly for much of the day.  He studied the ‘Absolute Blade Trance’ book for most of the night then passed out.  When he awoke, the chaos of the night had begun, but he was still studying whilst waiting on his next meal. In that next second, a strange smell filled his nose.

            “I hope whatever I’m brought to eat is just edible.  I’m way overdue on my dinner right now…hell, I think my restriction is over too now that I think about it,” he pondered to himself.

            Feeling a weird vibe come over him, the youth elected to venture out and find the answers he sought.  As he reached for the entrance and opened the door, the stench of death and the smoke from fires had filled his nose at the same time causing him to gag.  When he stared out into the distance, he could see the inferno coming from his village.  As a result, the boy took off to investigate.

            What awaited his eyes was not for the faint of heart.  The various tents scattered about the camp were torn to shreds being consumed by fire.  Corpses of his fellow clansmen littered the immediate area along with dismembered bodies of Imperial soldiers.

            “What the hell is the Empire doing here?  No…wait, you can’t tell me that…oh no,” Raizo analyzing immediately thinking his worst fear about the situation he discussed with his father had come true.

            The boy persisted through the camp to find survivors, but the death toll was beyond catastrophic.  All he could see were dead assassins and a few Imperials mixed in between.  He continued to walk ahead recognizing some of the faces that now remained lifeless on the ground.  Many of the assassins had perished whilst putting up a fight as their bloody blades and armor told the story of that much.  The children were butchered as well seeing as how they were gutted and carved apart by bullets and knife wounds.  A few of the other women had their clothes torn off exposing their naked flesh left in different kinds of positions suggesting they were treated as tools for relief before being discarded.  Raizo continued to wade through this madness unsure of what to do.

            The boy ran over to his parent’s tent and peeked inside only to find it much worse.  He took a quick peek again and was about to leave when he saw the gaping hole in the back of the structure.  This gave him some hope.

            As he ran around the sheeted building, he saw that the torn fabric indicated that more than one person escaped.

            “If Mother was one of them, then-…” the youth spoke his thoughts before he sensed something, someone calling his name.

He followed his gut and came upon yet another horrific sight, Assana’s bullet ridden body.

            “Not you too, Assana…please…you can’t.  Don’t leave me like this….I have no one else,” he pleaded with a sad tone of voice.

            “Rai-…zo….is that you?” asked the voice of the weak female.

            “Yeah…I got out of my confinement to investigate, but….I…I wasn’t expecting this.”

            “Rai-…zo…listen, y-you have to…take this…” the girl stammered as she reached into her pocket to hand the letter to the youth.

            “Assana, you have to save your strength.  S-Surely we can find a way to heal you yeah?”

            “Raizo…” she stammered as she pushed the paper into the boy’s possession.

            “You have to…live on…for all our sake…for my sake.  I wish I had more time to tell you things. But…my time has come…as has the time of the Blood Wolves…”

            “Assana, please don’t…don’t say these things.  I…I can’t handle this alone.  Don’t leave me behind,” the boy began to break as tears welled up in his eyes.

            “I’ll…always be with you, Raizo.  I’ll always be watching over you…after all, I love you,” she confessed with a weak smile, her eyes growing dark.

            “Live…and survive, Raizo Arashi…and remember…the prophecy shall be fulfilled.”

            “Assana…hey…Assana…please…” he stammered whilst holding her hand.  However, the girl had already taken her final breath and closed her eyes.  In that moment, the life faded from her body completely.

            The youth took a look around him.  Everything that he ever knew, everything that he ever loved was being burned away.  For the first time in his life, Raizo Arashi felt truly helpless.  The sting of his tears streamed down his face rapidly.  He slowly stood up on his feet, his tearful gaze wandering over the body of the girl.  In his hand, he held the letter which drew his focus.  He pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it up to read it.

            _“To My Son,_

_If you are reading this then I believe it is under the worst possible case scenario:  the Order of the Blood Wolves has been systematically eliminated.  Your instincts served you well over Raiden’s decision.  It cost him the lives of everyone we have ever known.  You may be feeling alone right now and for that, I am sorry.  If only I had the chance to tell you the truth about your life, if only I made a certain choice years ago…none of this would have happened.  I failed you and I may never have a chance to make it up to you._

_Do not let this tragedy destroy you.  Now is the time for you to rise up and fight more than ever.  I will try to do my best to survive, but in the meantime I need you to be strong.  To that end, there is something that I want you to use for the coming journey.  It is a supernatural weapon that has been passed down from generation to generation.  In the secret library stored inside of an urn is the blood of a dragon that our ancestors slain for the First Emperor once upon a time.  Take a hold of it and ingest it.  Master the power that comes with it and unleash vengeance upon the Empire and all those who betrayed us.  That is my final mission for you._

_Regardless of whether our paths shall cross again, just know that I always love you.  You are my greatest creation, my pride and joy made flesh upon this world.  Nothing could ever bring me greater joy than being your mother._

_Love you son and farewell,_

_Mom_

The words on the piece of paper resonated deeply within the heart and mind of the male.  The more time passed, the greater the impact of this tragedy sank in.  He wanted to scream and cry out in agony over this, but he had to act on the words his mother left him.

            Arriving inside the dimly illuminated cavern, Raizo immediately ran over towards the pedestal that he had seen earlier.  The chilling nerve crept up and down his spine once again as he drew closer and closer towards the urn.  Before it was a transcription giving a brief overview of what it was.

            _“Here lies the blood of the divine dragon slain by the First Pack.  Cultivated into an Extract Teigu by the magic of the First Emperor, this power was a gift to the Order of the Blood Wolves.  Many have tried to ingest it and every person has failed, death being their only result.  Any who would seek to consume this blood, your fate shall be sealed if deemed unworthy.  Ask yourself if the risk is truly necessary before laying down your life.  Only those consumed with despair can survive.”_

Upon reading this, the male wanted to pause and reconsider; however, his body had already reached forward to grab the urn and remove its lid.  Inside, the dark crimson pool of liquid awaited.  Sparks of electricity fluttered out of the container, a warning to stave off nosy individuals whom did not realize what they were getting into.  Ignoring this phenomenon, the young child began to drink the contents down to its last drop.

            A barrage of pain then assailed the vessel of the teenager in that next moment.  Like a tsunami bulldozing through the shabby construction of a small oceanic town, wave after wave of mind-numbing sensations pierced through his body.  It was as if each and every cell within every orifice of his being had been punctured by blades as the child gritted his teeth to stave off the need to cry out.  He stumbled around on his feet trying to avoid dropping to his knees as his body encountered the rewriting of his entire DNA structure.

            The skin on his back began to boil as the symbols of two angelic wings burned onto the flesh beneath his clothing.  Spirals of azure lightning circulated around his body as his heart rate amplified from the gruesome treatment.  He stumbled around even more until he was back outside once again.  The night sky overhead darkened with the appearance of storm clouds rotating over the area.  A bombarding series of thunder claps echoed through the heavens as the radiance around the child were discharged over the area. It was then that the voice of an unknown being rang in his ears.

            _[You, the one who experienced the path of untold sorrow, I commend you for not collapsing to your knees before the power ingratiated in your bones.  Your struggle has not been in vain.]_

“Whoever you are…matters not to me.  All I desire is your power…every ounce of strength you possess, give it to me so I can have my revenge!” Raizo grunted whilst adapting to the strange sequence of events.

            _[I see.  Very well, Raizo Arashi—I shall bestow upon you the sum of my strength. Become a Red-Eyed Wolf who thirsts for revenge.  Wield the power of Indra’s Judgment to your heart’s content.  May your enemies be reduced to ash and your wrath strike true to the heavens!]_

As the spectacular show reached its end, the male was then stripped of the pain that had assaulted him.  He felt a new kind of strength flowing through his body one that he never could have imagined feeling before.  As the child peered around his surroundings, such a display could not erase his harsh reality.  The fraternity of assassins was no more; he was the last of the Blood Wolves.  This cruel truth had sunk into the depths of his heart causing him to unleash his raw emotions in the form of an unyielding cry of torment.  The resonating cry poured out into the sky that night reverberating through the skies like a lone wolf howling at the moon.

           

           

           


	2. Kill the Empire

 

Chapter 2: Kill the Empire

Year 1019

The skies were grayed out by overcast clouds as the wind cascaded gently across the terrain. Silence wafted over the area like time had stood still. Not a single bird chirped or any other organism in the wilderness scurried about in the vicinity. The only instance of life that reverberated in the air was the constant buzzing of flies scattered about. The stench of death choked the air as the corpses of the Blood Wolves along with slain Imperials soiled the earth. An epic massacre of the night had taken place, yet no one was the wiser for it—except for one.

Raizo Arashi had wandered through his village dragging body after body to line them up on the ground. He saw the faces of many that he recognized such as old mentors, fellow trainees, even those who fawned over him since he was a small boy, and the next generation whom aspired to be like him. They were so invigorated with life, now they were just cold mounds of flesh waiting for decay. Over the past two days, the young Blood Wolf had traversed the village to arrange some of the bodies he could lift in order to lay them to rest. There were far too many corpses to bury, so the only choice was mass cremation.

When he came to the body of Kenshirou Ikazuchi, the youth just stopped in his tracks. He saw all of the holes that covered his body as well as the giant gaping space in the man's chest. Growing up, the boy thought that his grandfather was invincible. Not even the passing of time and the factor of age would stop him. He recalled all the times he shared with the man including the life lessons he learned, the brutal training he endured, and just the quality time spent with someone who doted on his only grandchild. Yes Raizo was bred to become a ruthless killing machine, but those moments were just reminders that warmth existed even in the life of an assassin albeit minimal at best. The boy felt the sting of tears filling his eyes once again, yet he had to continue.

With all of the corpses of the fallen warriors arranged within the confines of the entire encampment, the boy had taken caskets of oil and dumped the contents around the village's circumference. Then he had poured more oil around various tents at random points within the settlement before walking back outside of the area. Grabbing a hunk of wood, he tore a piece of cloth from the body of a dead soldier and wrapped it around the stick before dipping it in the oil. Then, he took two nearby stones and struck them together to spark a flame. As he held the torch in his hand, the male had taken a lasting glance over the place he called home.

"I swear...I will avenge all of you..." he murmured before tipping the torch down.

Fire had quickly traversed the trail he set before it engulfed the entire village whilst slowly burning inward. As the wall of flames grew, the scent of charring flesh had begun to occupy the air. Staring into the abyss of flames, Raizo felt the burning desire for revenge welling up from the pit of his stomach.

"There's one last task to accomplish," he whispered whilst shaking his head to come back to his senses.

From there, the male made his way across the hill away from the burning settlement to a certain spot near the river. Coming up in his sights was a small pile of wood arranged into a pyre with Assana's body lying on top. He had previously committed to the construction of this mound when he stumbled across decent hunks of material while preparing the mass cremation. As the girl lied atop of the structure, her hands were clasped together over her chest as if she was a sleeping beauty waiting for a kiss to awaken her from her slumber. Seeing the peaceful visage tugged on the boy's heart as he felt the harsh reality of his current situation sink in all over again.

"You were the best of us...you deserve to live far more than I do. You saw the light in this world even amidst all of this darkness. It's not fair...it's not fair at all. If I lose myself, who can I turn to? Who will be there to listen to me and help me come to terms with my demons? Damn it all..." Raizo rambled in an emotional outburst.

In that next moment, the youth reached to his sides and pulled out the twin blades that the girl gifted him. The peerless steel relinquished the tiniest luminescence in the metallic surface. The child stepped closer to the pyre and looked down at the face of his fallen friend.

"Goodbye Assana...wherever you go, I hope to meet you again soon."

The youth struck the two blades together causing sparks to fly and hit the wood setting it ablaze. Stepping back, the male sheathed his blades and watched as the body of the girl he trusted began to burn. In that somber moment, something caught his keen senses.

"Who's there?" he called out turning his gaze from side to side.

His eyes stopped when he saw a mysterious figure appear in the short distance to his left by the river bank. Turning to face that direction, the male focused his gaze in order to get a better idea of what it was. Upon further inspection, his eyes were able to perceive the figure to take the shape of a black wolf, the same wolf that was the guardian spirit that his clan highly regarded. Seeing it appear in plain sight caused an atmosphere of uncertainty to fall over him. His legs began to shake and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Yet amidst all of that anxiety, he felt a certain measure of peace as well. In the blink of an eye, the spirit vanished.

"What the hell...?" he uttered in disbelief.

Shaking his head, he simply turned back to face Assana's pyre to say his final farewells. However, he faced a surprise.

"Again?!"

The wolf spirit had reappeared except this time, it was by the fire. The creature silently stared at the teenage boy with its piercing blue eyes. For the assassin, it was almost as if the being had been staring into the depths of his very soul. Paralyzed by this, Raizo was unable to move. The next instant to follow only escalated the strangeness of the situation. The orange flames of the burning pyre had shifted into the crisp azure shade that was reflected by the wolf's eyes. As a result, the intensity of the inferno had escalated without delay.

"No...wait!"

Raizo attempted to rush over towards the wolf and the pyre, but he could not traverse that small gap quickly enough. A sudden gust of wind came along and nearly knocked the boy off his feet causing him to stumble. When he looked up, the funeral pyre and the spirit of the wolf had disappeared without a trace.

"What...what is this? I can't even have a moment to grieve over my friend? How much more do I have to lose? What else can you take from me?!" he screamed out.

"I...I have to get away from here. I just have to get away. I'll go to the Empire then...I'll kill them...I'll kill them all!"

_[You will only get yourself killed in the end, boy.]_

A voice had echoed out in the child's mind.

"I-Indra? You mean...you're still there?"

_[Indeed. I shall be with you for all the years of your life so long as my power runs through your veins. But enough of that, do you really think it best to charge straight into the den of your enemies in your current state?]_

"What are you talking about? I'm a highly trained assassin...and I've got your power!"

_[Of which you do not even know how to use just yet. Taking in the essence was just the first step. You haven't even begun to learn the basics yet. There is much to be done and training to complete.]_

"I don't have time for training...I have to go to the Capital. I need to find my mother!"

_[And do what besides get yourself killed? You need to dial back your emotions and breathe. It is time that we head into the mountains to begin.]_

"Tch...this better not be a waste of time. I don't know how long my mother has left."

_[You forget that a massive army is marching across a great distance back to their headquarters. It will take time.]_

"Wait...how do you know about an army when you were just in a jar?"

_[There are many things that you do not know about me or the extent of my powers. If you wish to find out...]_

"Yeah, yeah...head into the mountains. Fine...this better be worth it, old man..."

With nothing else left to say, the last blood wolf had gathered himself together. He took a lasting look over the burning settlement as all of his clansmen were being reduced to ashes. Staring at the dismal sight would only cause him to get angry again so he had to bid farewell. Leaving his home behind him, the teenager grabbed a bag of supplies he kept by the river and quietly yet sorrowfully departed from the area.

Time passed with ease, though Raizo never felt it. His mind was assailed with thoughts involving revenge and how he would go about fulfilling it. His heart was bleeding with emotions from grief to hatred and everything negative in-between. The child was truly alone with no one to rely on to help keep himself in check. He could only count on himself because in this world, there was hardly anyone worthy of trust.

Crossing the land for what may have been hundreds of miles after half a day, Raizo reached the foot of the mountains in the northwestern corner of the land far removed from the prying eyes of the Imperial Army. The area was much colder than what he was used to. In this region, it was already snowing regardless of the spring-like weather that was going on down south. The boy was poorly dressed for this environment, and ill-prepared. However, the mental torment he was currently experiencing had numbed those sensory instincts at the moment.

The trees were dusted in white flakes of snow as the ground beneath his feet was devoid of grasses and other plant life. The cruel wind was exerting so much force that its howling rang the child's ears. Raizo tucked his head for a moment to shield himself from the rush of air before adjusting his sight to focus on the path before him.

It wasn't much, just a small trail that led up the encroaching summit. Studying its path, the young assassin could see the outline of footprints that led up and down the area. People must have lived nearby. Unsure of what kind of people he would face, the male glanced at the trees taking note of how the forestry carried an adjacent path up the way. Going with his senses, the male ran up the nearest tree and began to leap from branch to branch of each tree that ascended the peak.

As the elevation gradually increased, the youth had paused when he came upon a unique sight. About 50 feet from his current position, he spotted a small cluster of worn down brick structures and huts. Numbering about 10 in all, there was a small community of people living here. He could see some of the villagers wearing furs and other tattered rags for clothing. Small camp fires were spread out roasting some animals from the local wildlife along with stations set up for boiling pots of stew. Judging from the looks of it, these people must have been too poor to live within the districts that the Empire governs.

Living away from the Empire's grasp led to much freedom. People did not have to pay the ridiculous sums of gold for taxes or worry about soldiers randomly entering the settlement to do whatever they pleased. They also did not have to worry about being taken advantage of by greedy lords and property taxes. Yet these privileges came at a cost. This kind of lifestyle led to a lack of revenue which meant that food, medicine, clothing, and such were low in stock. Harsh living conditions within the environment were another factor that people had to deal with. Then there was the biggest one – lack of protection. Without the presence of soldiers or guards, any foreign power or outlaws could attack the settlement at any point in time. Unless the people knew how to fight on their own, such events would always end badly.

A lone horse-drawn wagon carrying supplies could be seen entering the village with two merchants serving as escort. As they made their way into the heart of the square, they were greeted by another individual draped in the fur of a bear. Judging from his older appearance yet muscular build, the observing assassin perceived this man as the village leader. A few of the other villagers had emerged from their huts to monitor the exchange going down.

"We managed to sneak this load away for you all. This should last you for a good month or two. Did you get the pelts we asked for?" One of the merchants had inquired.

The elder motioned his hand forward as another male had brought a sack of materials and dropped it before the merchants.

"It wasn't easy getting our hands on these. Most of the creatures are going into hibernation for the season," he uttered.

"Do not dismay. These will fetch a high price and before long, we will have more supplies to bring to you all."

In that next moment, a series of shots were fired off into the sky echoing loudly throughout the settlement.

"What the hell was that?!" cried out one of the men present.

"Hoorah boys, looks like following that wagon really paid off this time!" a hoarse voice shouted out.

"Hey boss, looks like we won't be lonely tonight. The villagers got some ripe babes for the taking," another unfamiliar voice echoed in kind.

"HOOOOAH!"

In the following seconds, a rag tag of bandits came up the roadway into the village. They wore tattered cloaks and furs that were worn out and damaged from long term use and abuse by the elements. Each individual had sturdy, muscular builds with rugged appearances indicating their years of surviving out in the wilderness and experience in battle against the elements and mankind alike. They held wicked smiles upon their faces not hesitating at revealing their cruel intentions. Armed with axes and guns, the small horde of about 20 men busted their way into the territory unimpeded.

The man in front of them was a giant standing at about 6 foot 5 weighing in at 250 lbs. He held a large machine gun fully stocked with armor-piercing rounds that would rip a human being to shreds. With a great muscular build and a full beard wrapped around his jaw, the imposing brute casually stepped forward unafraid to showcase his bravado.

"As you can see, this is a raid ladies and gentlemen so why not make it easier on you lot and just let things roll out by surrendering to our whims? I got a lot of starved boys in need over here so uh...we'll be indulging on whatever services we desire, got it?" the leader grinned with his troop laughing behind him.

"Do you honestly think we'll surrender to the likes of..." the village leader was beginning to say before he was assailed by a barrage of bullets by the giant bandit.

"Ugh...I hate it when people try to be a hero," the male spat with disgust.

Cries of terror began to ring out from all of the women and children as they scattered like roaches to hide. The merchants jumped aboard their wagon and were about to take off before meeting the same end as the elder by two other bandits in the background.

"To hell with it boys, take what you can!" the leader ordered.

"Give nothing back!" his men responded.

In that instant, a horrifying display had begun to unfold. The rambunctious invaders rushed forward with their weapons going after anything and everything that moved. Shots rang out in the air, women and children shrieked in horror as some of the men from the village grabbed their hunting tools to fight. Blunt axes, bow and arrows, wooden clubs, rusty daggers, and the like were the tools of choice available to the brave souls whom stepped forward to defend their families.

As they confronted their opponents head-on, a few of them were gunned down on the spot by a hailstorm of bullets. Three of the bandits emptied entire magazines into the poor souls that charged them with sickening smiles of delight painted across their faces. They brushed over the bullet-ridden bodies like the plague eyeing potential prey to feast on. About five of the men ran off to the side to inspect the contents of the wagon while the others went on a rampage.

Some of the terrorists busted through the doors of the makeshift homes and began to discharge led inside even if the structure was empty. Others snatched up the women that tried to run away dragging them out into the snow to capture as prisoners. Small fires began to grow consuming some of what little bit of livelihood these people had made for themselves as faint trails of smoke levitated into the sky above.

"Go, go, go! Don't look back!" one of the men cried out as he escorted his family through the settlement to escape the village.

In the face of this brutal massacre, he only sought to ensure that his wife and his two daughters would flee and find safety somewhere else. Any fate would have been better than what was to come. However, a loud shot had echoed in his ears when he suddenly felt a searing pain vibrate through his entire body. Two more of those sounds echoed out as he went face first into the snow.

"Daddy no!" one of the girls cried.

The father looked to find himself shot in both legs with one bullet passing through his lower left side. Coughing up blood, the protective individual reached one hand out as far as he could whilst mustering the strength to utter one word.

"R...un..."

"Darling...I..." the wife had sorrowfully uttered.

"GO!" he shouted with all his might.

"Daddy!!" the two children cried out.

Just as the woman had scooped up the two little girls to run, another set of shots rang out in the air. Two of which passed through the two girls.

"M...Mommy...?" one girl stammered weakly.

"I...I hurt....bad..." the other relinquished.

Simultaneously, both children had blood seeping through their clothes before going limp in their mother's arms.

"E...eh? No...NOOOO!" the woman cried out as she fell to her knees.

"Bullseye," one of the bandits uttered.

"Heh, nice shot bro. Can't stand brats anyway. At least you spared that prime cut of meat," his partner complimented.

"Tell me about it; look at the size of those cannons on her chest...and those curves? Man mothers have the best bodies. Somethin' that piece o' shit husband can't appreciate."

"Amen to that...I mean look at this weak bastard," the partner said kicking the body of the wounded husband on the ground.

"You put three in him and he's just down for the count, not even draggin' his sorry ass to his dead kiddos."

The father had been too occupied by shock to feel the pain that coursed through his body. After seeing his young, innocent daughters lose their precious lives before his helpless eyes, the world just went silent.

"He ain't even gonna fight back. Welp, since I took the shot I'll take my first dibs."

"Gah damn, I shoulda shot when I had the chance but I probably woulda killed the whole lot of 'em. Alrighty bro, but try not to break her too much, I want a turn. I got a nice hefty load waitin' for that prize."

"No promises. I'm backed up after all."

The man who shot the husband as well as his two children slowly crept his way across the snow towards the woman holding the bodies of her lifeless daughters in her arms. As she sobbed uncontrollably, she didn't even notice the tall, muscular man looming over her.

"Quit that annoyin' ass cryin'. You'll be singing a different tune soon enough."

As he reached down and grabbed the woman's arm causing her to nearly drop one of her children, the female turned her head and bit the man's forearm.

"OW YOU BITCH!" he yelled out before backhanding her about a foot away into the snow.

The bodies of the two girls plopped down onto the bloody surface of the snow-covered ground as the male rubbed his arm where the teeth marks were located.

"I was gonna take my time, but to hell with that. Your ass is getting fucked into the ground like useless breeding stock."

The towering individual began to unbuckle his pants and unzip them slowly whilst the woman merely crawled along the ground towards her husband, her eyes hazy from all of the shock ruling her mind. In that moment, the bandit dropped down on top of her and tore away her clothes before taking out his manhood in order to make use of the vulnerable housewife.

"YOU...BAS...TARDS! I'LL...KILL YOU ALL!" the husband managed to cry out with anger.

"Shut yer damn mouth," the other bandit uttered before stomping him in the side where the bullet wounded him.

Paralyzed, he was forced to watch as the ground ran red with the blood of his children while his wife was raped just a few feet away from him.

As the events transpired before him, the young Blood Wolf observed from afar in the trees. He dug his nails into the bark of the tree feeling an uncertain amount of rage welling within him for some reason.

_These people...it's not like I'm some hero or anything, I couldn't care less about them. Yet...this pain..._

As the child clutched his chest for a moment, the visions of what transpired just a few days ago ran through his mind. The sight of his village consumed in flames and the bodies of his dead clansmen blitzed through his consciousness like a gruesome slide show. As his crimson irises beheld the small settlement before him, he saw nothing but reminders of that day only imagining what had transpired during that dark period. That tragedy caused his breathing to become shallow as he felt something building up within him.

_[Boy, is this not the perfect opportunity to test out your power? Do you not wish to exorcise the might of your vengeance?]_

The disambiguated voice of Indra whispered into his ear coaxing him into action. He felt his rage beginning to boil over. The sky above began to darken with black clouds as echoes of thunder had overtaken the sound in the air. Arcs of blue electricity spiraled around the body of the boy whilst a rush of adrenaline had overtaken his senses.

_[Let your emotions burst like the rain, your rage crashing like thunder, and your blade as swift as lightning. Allow yourself to become the storm, to ride like a calamity over the wasteland that is the Earth. Let my judgment fuel your wrath, young Raizo Arashi!]_

The oncoming storm had escalated as the sudden disturbance grew louder. In tandem with this phenomenon, the young killer had pulled out his dual scythes from behind his back, his crimson eyes radiating with pure killing intent. Along the course of a gust of wind, the boy had disappeared from the treetops making his way towards the village.

In the meantime, the bandits continued their reign of terror over the poor village. Horrific and unspeakable acts of depravity and sadistic debauchery carried on as the snowy ground ran red with the blood of the helpless victims. The women were passed around for the starved men's usage without any hesitation while children's lives were used as bargaining chips to force cooperation. The men were drunk on their egos and power as they made sure to thoroughly capitalize on this situation. However, their party would soon become short-lived.

"Oi Boss, what the hell is up with the weather?" one of the men asked their muscular leader.

"Don't know, never thought a storm like this would happen in this region. Looks like it might get bad. All right boys, guess we better take the party indoors and wait out the storm. Moment it lightens up, we'll load all the goods on the wagon and head home!" the giant had ordered.

"AYE BOSS!" the men cried out.

"Spread the word around and make sure everyone gets back here. I know we had a few of our guys spread out to find any escapees," the leader ordered one of his subordinates.

Suddenly, a solitary gunshot had echoed.

' "Come on Bro, when's it gonna be my turn? Pretty sure you blew your load in her twice already. I wanna drill that sweet housewife ass too."

"Guess I am being a little greedy. If you're that anxious, you should've taken her mouth by now."

"I would have but I am babysitting this bleeding sack of meat to make sure he can watch us fuck his woman better than he ever could."

The mercenary kicked the wounded man once again, who had shed more than enough tears over his family's current state, but there was hardly a response.

"Heh, guess the bastard finally bled out. Damn, I wanted to see his face when we gave her the double team."

"Fuck it," the other male said as he pulled himself away from the mind broken woman.

"Don't worry about that meat sack. Pretty sure he's rotting in Hell crying his heart out over the last thing he saw."

"Yeah that's true...welp, guess I can get my turn now."

"Go for it, ah shit, we better just take the lady to one of the huts. Seems like a bad storm is brewin'."

"Damn...well then at least I'll have a chance to break a bed then. Can't wait to empty my sack into that. She already looks blanked out. Guess we gotta carry the bitch."

"Heh, probably because she ain't used to somethin' so big in her tight hole."

"Told ya not to break her too much before I got my turn..."

As the man that had taken first dibs on the woman zipped his pants back up, a strong gust of wind blew past the two in that moment. The bitterness of the cruel, cold air had cut their cheeks causing a numbing sensation to eclipse their boastful behavior.

"Shit Bro, let's hurry up. I can warm myself up once I can pound this ass. Grab her legs."

Nodding in affirmation, the other male had gone to do just that when he suddenly lost all feeling from below the neck.

"Whoa...what the..." he was about to say before his head fell from his shoulders onto the ground before his partner.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the other male cried out as he looked to see the body of his friend fall to the ground. He quickly grabbed his rifle and looked around back and forth as fast as he could.

"Show yourself, you bastard!"

In that moment, the whooshing sound of a fan-like object came from behind the man. As he turned around, he found himself embracing a curved blade in his sternum. By reflex, his finger had squeezed the trigger firing a round in the air. Looking up from his wound, he saw a smaller male walking up to him with spiraling arcs of electricity binding his body. The hateful gaze of a teenager with red eyes had seemingly penetrated his soul causing the mercenary to fall to his knees.

"Die...like the worthless dog you are," the presence had uttered before another blade came at the dying man and severed his head too.

The suffering female who was presently dazed and confused from the trauma of the terrifying experiences she endured in the past 15 minutes or so could only adjust her gaze to see the boy. She saw the bodies of the men who killed her family and abused her fall to the ground devoid of life. As she caught a more detailed glimpse of the child, she could only see the supernatural-like presence of him.

"God...please...kill them all..." she meekly uttered. Then her mind became clouded before finally finding peace. The torment she endured had robbed her of the will to live and her body shut down as a result.

"There is no such thing as God...not in this world—only death. Of that, I shall gladly become an instrument of so that your soul may find peace," the assassin had stated whilst hearing her faint words before walking away.

In the next moment, rain began to fall over the snowcapped area. Given the temperature of the region, the precipitation had turned to ice thus creating a downpour of sleet. Thunder and lightning had continued to crash overhead creating a blitz of chaos that no one in the settlement was prepared to deal with. One of the bandits had been calling out to his comrades urging everyone to get to shelter. He held a hand over his eyes in order to force himself to deal with the pounding conditions; however, the sheer force of the cold air had compelled him to retreat.

"Fuck this, those bastards can come back by their own common sense," he cursed.

As he turned on his heel, he was blinded by a brilliant flash of lightning which caused him to stumble over his feet and fall back into the snow.

"Son of a bitch!"

As the man cursed in dismay, he went to grab his gun. In that moment, he noticed a pair of feet before him with blood dripping beside them. Slowly, the human being turned his gaze upward to see who the unfamiliar presence was.

"Begone..." a cruel voice echoed out.

That was the last sound the bandit heard before his head was liberated from his shoulders. Turning on his heel once more, Raizo continued to march on.

"My senses feel sharper... What's going on here?" the youth had quietly asked himself.

_[To move as swift and as deadly as lightning, to spread your presence far and wide with the path of the storm, these gifts and more are but a small taste of my power. You are the incarnation of the storm, the weather is yours to control with lightning being your greatest ally. Try it out for yourself on the next batch of these arrogant fools.]_

"Duly noted..."

The bandits didn't let the bad weather deter them from their heinous actions. Some of them were enjoying the spoils of their raid by having their way with the women in the doorways of some of the houses. Others just had fun getting wasted while trampling over corpses of men and children in the rain. As their sickening celebration carried on thus mocking the dignity of the survivors, the presence of an unexpected guest had suddenly appeared as a bolt of lightning striking the supply wagon caught their attention.

"Shit, what the hell? Oi, who the fuck are you?!" one of the men shouted while taking aim with his gun.

With all of the commotion, the bandits in the village had ceased their deeds to see what was going on. The silhouette of Raizo armed with his blood soaked sickles formed in their sights. With the unique aura of electrical energy spiraling around him, all of the raiders grabbed their weapons to prepare for a fight. The muscular giant stepped forward.

"Yo kid, dunno what the hell you be doin' out in these parts, but take your light show and get the fuck outta here!" he yelled out.

"Yeah ya heard the boss. This ain't no place for brats. We already killed quite a few to have some fun. Well...some were spared for usage by some of our friends but hey...unless ya wanna be one of 'em, get outta here!" rambled one drunken fool.

"Heh, fuckin' kids I tell ya. They never know when to stay outta grown..." the main closest to the youth with the gun began to say before being cut-off.

"Shut up already, you're giving me a headache," Raizo muttered in a dark tone.

He raised his left arm in the sky and swung it back down in one swift motion. Upon the invocation of that movement, a streak of lightning came down and struck the male. In that instant, an intense blast of heat capable of scorching the earth below roasted the man like a marshmallow. After the blinding light faded, all that was left was a lumbering stump of charred remains.

"KILL THIS LITTLE BASTARD!" the giant leader of the group ordered.

Simultaneously, the totality of the bandits had begun to discharge a hellfire of bullets at the boy in question. Hundreds of projectiles barraged his location without hesitation as the echo of gunfire reverberated throughout the air. The sheer overwhelming wave of ammunition was more than enough to reduce the body of the small youth to shreds. He would become a freshly painted canvas on the ground of snow and ice. Or so his enemies thought...

The onslaught barreled towards his location, Raizo watched as his end drew near. He knew guns were lethal tools that rendered the defensive capabilities of the human body useless. He also knew that no ordinary human would be able to match the velocity of speeding bullets. However, the youth was far from ordinary at this stage.

As the metal casings were launched his way, the child examined the oncoming attack carefully. Countless rounds were flying at him faster than he should be able to blink. However, in his sight, the bullets had slowed down to a crawl. They slowed down so much that he could see each and every individual shell approaching him. As he took note of this, the assassin had stepped forward towards the closest casing and stared at it for a moment before tapping it with one of his scythes.

_That's interesting..._

As much as this would pique one's curiosity, the youth could not afford to read too much into this strange occurrence. He maneuvered his way through the web of projectiles never once having a single bullet grazing his skin. Passing by the net, he raised his weapons and began to dash around his opponents swinging his scythes around his body for a few quick motions before halting in the middle of the square mere feet away from the crowd. In that moment, the seemingly lengthy period of time had passed over the course of a few seconds.

"How can that be?!" one of the men yelled out.

"I don't understand...we...we shoulda nailed his punk ass!" another one shouted.

"What's the matter? Are you truly that scared of a child?" the blood wolf taunted.

"You little shit...alright boys, reload and...wait...what?" their boss was about to give an order before he felt something strange in his hands.

The massive assault weapon that he had toted proudly had suddenly felt to pieces. As did the other various weapons that his compatriots had carried with them. In the passing of that instant since they discharged their volley, their means of offense was robbed from them in the blink of an eye.

"Oops...looks like I broke your toys. Relax, I'm about to put you all to sleep for the night and every night hereafter," the teenage killer declared in a harrowing tone.

"You little fuck...the hell do you think you are? Some kind of hero just because you got some weird ass powers? What the hell do these people mean to you? They're just a bunch of mountainside country bumpkins that nobody will miss!" the boss ranted.

The youth paused for a moment whilst casting his eyes down towards the ground. The memory of his village came to mind when he thought about the reason why he was even stirred to take action in the first place. However, relinquishing details about his personal business wasn't something he wanted to cross his mind. As he lifted his gaze, a silent fury was present within his crimson eyes.

"It seems you have developed the wrong assumption about me and my intentions. For starters, labelling me as a hero or any title implying such is a waste of time. There are no such things as heroes. They are all myths that human beings tell tales of in order to keep hope alive in such a dying world. No one honestly cares about doing something for someone else without some ulterior motive or expectation of reward. That's just the society we live in.

To that end, these people don't mean a damn thing to me. I will never see them again after this day assuming that there are any willing to live on after the horrors your men inflicted upon them. In fact, the only reason I intervened like this is because I felt like it. I needed to test out my powers and you lot are the perfect piles of garbage that could achieve that end," Raizo coldly expressed.

The heart beating within the chest of the young male was cruel and unforgiving. His lifestyle of being a ruthless assassin caused him to relinquish human emotion in most situations. His feelings were reserved only for those he called his own. Without anyone left from his clan, his heart had truly hardened. All that remained was hatred and rage. Affinity and empathy were concepts that were lost.

"Now then, I hoped you all have made peace with whatever god you believe in. Tonight you'll all dine in Hell."

"GET HIM BOYS!"

"HOOAAHHHH!!!!!"

The bumbling violent fools rushed in without any further delay. No guns or blades, just their bare hands and their superior physiques. They were nothing but a bunch of rambunctious muscle heads rolling through life without a cause except one of selfishness and greed. If anyone would not be missed in this world, it was people like them. Though they had the greater numbers, they lacked the skills that this young teen had possessed alongside the might of an item known as a teigu.

As the foolish men rushed towards him, Raizo's mind was already more than prepared to take every last one of them on. Getting in tune with his heightened abilities again, the motions of the men had slowed down considerably in his eyes. As he gripped the handles of his twin scythes tightly, he began his attack.

The first attack came from one man in the form of a punch. Almost instantly, Raizo sidestepped the blow to the right and brought his left arm up before severing the limb on contact. Jumping up into the air, the youth had then crossed his arms over each other before severing the head of the man. Placing a foot on the man's shoulder, he kicked off of the headless body and proceeded to assail his other targets.

From there, he effortlessly weaved between the bandits appearing like a bolt of lightning that danced wildly around the group. In a series of wild, unpredictable zig-zagging motions, the blood wolf had unleashed a torrent of hacking and slashing movements that were faster than any of the eyes present could possibly perceive. Lightning that cut through air sparked like strobe lights around the crowd of men leaving them helpless before their impending doom. After a few seconds had passed or so, the male had reappeared behind the bandits.

"Fall..."

In that instant, the men were consumed in a rain cloud of blood as their limbs and entrails had dropped to the ground like birds stricken by a plague. Their heads soon followed as they bounced in the snow and ice whilst their bodies went tumbling after. As quick as a snap of the fingers, the men whom had invaded the village and terrorized its settlers were dispatched with hardly any effort at all. There was only one man that remained.

"What the...what are you?! Y-You're a monster!" the giant male trembled as he fell to the ground on his rear.

"Ah...a monster? There's something I have yet to be addressed as...though all things considered, I suppose it would be a compliment," Raizo pondered before walking over to his final target.

"Stay away...don't come any closer! I'll leave...I'll never return to this place so please, I'm begging you!"

"Begging me? Is that not what the people of this settlement did before you destroyed their homes, killed their children, raped their women, and murdered their men? Why should I afford you the courtesy of mercy when you cannot even do the same? This world is the survival of the fittest. The strong always prey on the weak on a regular basis. As you and your men preyed on them, I shall prey upon you. I hope you are prepared for your banquet in Hell tonight."

The burly man continued to tremble with fear as he watched his death approach even closer. The man had wandered through all kinds of terrain, raided countless settlements and fought in many confrontations throughout his life. However, he had never come across something as dangerous and intimidating as this boy. Even with all of the world's danger beasts roaming the wild across the places he's visited, nothing could ever compare to this individual.

Raizo raised his weapon in the air and threw it directly at his target. The hook of his blade lodged itself in the man's left shoulder. Then he mimicked the same action with his the opposite shoulder of his victim. Grasping the chains attached to the weapons, he pulled on them tightly for a moment before jerking the man's body towards him. Dragging him helplessly across the snow, the youth continued until he was able to place a single foot on the man's forehead.

"Goodnight."

In one swift action, Raizo lifted his foot and stomped down with all of the momentum he had gathered whilst zipping around like a lightning bolt crushing the cranium of the man into mush. As blood and brains scattered about beneath him, the child yanked his blades away and flicked the blood off of them before tucking them behind his back. Taking a moment to catch his breath, the storm overhead had calmed down and the arcs of energy circulating the boy's body had ceased.

He wiped his foot off in the snow before turning towards the structures. He scanned for signs of life from afar before walking towards the buildings. As he visited each home, most of the situations were about as much as he expected given the circumstances. The stench of death had ruled the air. Bullet-ridden corpses had lied on the ground alongside mangled bodies of children. Most of the women were passed around as tools of affection for the men, some of which were so mind broken that they died from the trauma. Others did not even have the strength to move and had lost the will to live like the woman he encountered before.

"Such is the fate of the unprepared in this wretched world...I suppose life has a funny way of dealing her cards. I will not ask for your forgiveness, but I hope that you all find peace in the next life," he said.

Backing off, the youth had quietly walked away from the small encampment before looking over his shoulder. Feeling the power of Indra's Judgment responding to his will, the youth snapped his fingers. Bolts of electricity came spiraling down and struck the ruined buildings and caused them to ignite. The dead would turn to ash as the world had dropped the final curtain on this settlement. With that act of mercy, the male had turned and walked away.

"Indra, there is much more to your power that I must learn. Let's head deeper into the mountains. I want to get a firm grasp on as much of your strength as I can possibly get before I journey to the Capital," Raizo declared.

_[You have a long road ahead of you before you can even think to master my vast powers, boy. Though, you do show much promise so perhaps you may be able to comprehend all of the basics within a few months if you are fortunate.]_

"We'll see about that..."

*****

Six months had passed since the Blood Wolves' massacre. The pain from that tragic event was Raizo's primary motivator during his intensive training in the mountains. After that incident with the settlers and the bandits, the young man had devoted himself heavily to whatever teachings he could obtain from the deity that spoke to him.

Understanding the basics of his increased movement speed, learning how to influence weather power, taming the wild, nigh-uncontrollable nature of lightning, as well as developing the senses to keep up with such heightened abilities were all a part of his regimen—the voice in his head being the primary instructor. Being in the wilderness allowed for the necessary space to practice vigorously as there was no need to worry about witnesses or causing noticeable mass destruction. In addition, there was not any shortage of hostile wildlife and mutated creatures—the danger beasts—to serve as perfect training dummies.

"Annoyingly enough, you were right. I feel like I could only scratch the surface of my new abilities," Raizo confessed whilst looking down at his hands for a moment.

_[Your power can only stand to grow in time. For now, you are equipped to handle most dangers that you should encounter. However, the best kind of training you could ever receive is a fight with another user.]_

"Indra, are you referring to other teigu users? I read that there were 48 special weapons in all created by the First Emperor. If I possess one of them, that means there are potentially 47 others who possess skill equal to or even greater than mine. Well...46 actually, my clan held onto another special weapon...something my mother valued. I think it was a spear or something. But I digress..."

_[Yes, fighting another teigu user will help you grow exponentially. Especially with the more you give yourself to the exhilaration of using my strength. In time, you will develop into something greater than anyone could anticipate. For now, just focus on what you have learned so far.]_

"Right...well I might get quite the opportunity to test them out given where we are now."

Just a few hundred feet in the distance were the great, stone walls that protected the encompassing perimeter of the Capital City of the Empire. In just over the span of 3 days or so, the teenage assassin had traversed hundreds of miles to get to this location. It was familiar territory to him given the contracts he was assigned in the past. When he was last here, he was on a mission for the benefit of the Empire; now, he was an agent who desired nothing more than to see it burning in flames.

The sun was glistening overhead as the sky was clear of any clouds in sight. The climate was much warmer than it was where the youth was training previously. With such pleasant weather overlooking the serene landscape of the settlement, one would never be able to guess that this city was a breeding den of misery and corruption. He never really had an opportunity to see the place during the day. Given the appearance, it was certainly misleading. He stood by the oath of his forefathers to be the sword in the darkness for this place, but now, he only saw it as a victim for the sword of vengeance.

The youth pulled his cloak's hood over his head to obscure his identity, and then double checked to make sure his weaponry wasn't visible as well. His chest was swelling with anger whilst psyching himself up for his purpose in coming here.

_A wise man cautions restraint...haste only makes waste._

The words of his grandfather had echoed in his mind for that moment. As much as he wanted to, he had to restrict his need to go on a rampage. For now, he just needed to worry about getting into the gates of the city without standing out too much.

"Guess I'll just take my usual route into the city then," he spoke softly.

Raizo then zipped into the nearby trees and skirted around to one of the areas that he usually took in and out of the city when he was on the job. He was fully alert given that the fall of his clan could mean that the usual entrances for the contracted assassins were effectively blocked off or had double the patrol surrounding them. As he made his way to a spot located between the southern and western gates, he found a small footpath in the tall grasses.

"Heh...guess they never found this route after all."

The spot he stumbled upon was an area between two of the major gates where the grass had grown as tall as grown men. Given the desolate look of the area, the guards neglected the space and let nature run its course thinking that an invasion would never attempt to attack spots between the gates. This sentiment was accurate to a degree. A large ground force would never think to take this route since there was no way for hordes of soldiers to break through. On the other hand, that does not mean a scouting party or a small contingent would not elect to use it. This went especially true for assassins.

Raizo and other members of his clan had marked a path to easily infiltrate the gates. Though the Blood Wolves were allies of the Empire, their operations were kept secret to much of the general public as well as the military. Only a select inner circle of high-ranking individuals knew of their existence. To alleviate the frustration of getting in and out of the city undetected, the assassins created small trails like these through tall fields that usually lead to a secret entrance or to a spot of the walls where there was a gap in security. The red-eyed youth had used this many times before.

Following the path, he made his way towards wall of the kingdom. On the surface of the stone, there was a red arrow pointing upward. With a small nod and a brief second to catch his breath, the youth summoned his strength to his legs before dashing straight up the barrier in just a few quick paces over the course of about 5 to 10 seconds. This beat scaling the wall like a mountain climber any day. In the back of his mind, he was truly impressed with what his body could do thanks to his new powers.

Once up the wall, the youth quickly scanned both directions on the rampart. Fortunately enough, there was not any sign of guards approaching either direction. Staring out over the encompassing area, the youth took in the sight of the lower city areas of the Capital.

"Once a servant in the shadows for this city's benefit, I return as a lone wolf looking for any signs of the last remnants of his pack... If my mother is truly alive, then she is surely being kept somewhere in this city. My best bet would be to get close to the palace," the young male had uttered.

In the next instant, the assassin leapt from the ramparts to descend into the dark alleyway below. Once between the wall and another building, he kicked off the surface of the protective barrier and dashed from surface to surface before landing on the ground. Being mindful of his surroundings, Raizo kept his head on a swivel whilst moving towards the streets so as to not lurk around for much longer than he had to.

The roadways in the city were bustling with noise thanks to the lively atmosphere of the daylight hours. People crowded the streets with new visitors from all over the kingdom touring the markets to merchants providing everyday goods via various shops and commerce. Mercenaries looking for work, potential candidates to join the military, and all other kinds of individuals populated the general area. For Raizo, the youth was able to blend in anonymously with the public whilst casually snaking his way through the streets to pick up hints of information regarding the current state of affairs.

_There should be a board or something that has any important bulletins somewhere. Most of what I'm hearing is useless gossip right now._

There were various topics of discussion being tossed around. From gossips about other shopkeepers and merchants, burly men hoping to prove their strength, idle chatter about sales and goods, even secretive conversations complaining about taxes. If there was a subject that could be thought of by the citizens, it was surely tossed around.

Raizo merely pulled the hood over his eyes more before he stopped in front of a wall that had various pieces of paper stapled on it. Arranged in a side-by-side matrix, the red-eyed youth caught sight of two posters labeled with the word: WANTED. Upon closer inspection, the boy saw the faces of one female and one male. One female had short hair and an eyepatch, her name on the poster was Najenda. The other individual just had armor in the shape of a dragon's head. The name placed there was Bulat.

On the posters, they shared another batch of words: Night Raid. Standing there and reading the information provided, this group was apparently assassins that shared a connection with the Revolutionary Army. A great sum of money was placed on each of their heads totaling an amount that could potentially make anyone into a Noble.

_Is this really the only assassins that the Empire is willing to acknowledge as a threat? Do they truly intend to insult the honor of the Blood Wolves after generations of service? These bastards...._

With the growing sense of irritation beginning to boil inside Raizo's chest, a bell within a nearby clock tower began to rang. In the next moment, a small group of soldiers were marching down the road escorting an orator to deliver important news to the people. Setting down a small platform, the friar in brown robes had stood atop of it as one of his guards blew a trumpet causing all attention to be diverted in his general direction.

"Hear ye, Hear ye, all citizens of the Capital. In approximately two hours from the moment of this message's delivery, Raiden Arashi, the leader of the rogue assassins known as the Order of the Blood Wolves shall be executed publicly in the arena. His crimes include but are not limited to: conspiracy against the crown, conspiracy to commit treason against the Empire, mass murder, and conspiracy to create anarchy and incite war. All citizens are encouraged to attend for the sake of witnessing the penalty to betrayal and deceit against our kingdom. Glory to the Empire," the friar declared.

Stepping down from his podium, the man had rolled up the scroll and turned the other way with his guards following behind them. The announcement had left a considerable atmosphere of astonishment to linger over the crowd as voices of discussion carried.

"Order of the Blood Wolves? I thought the Empire was after Night Raid?"

"You think they had any ties with that rebellion going on?"

"I heard that the Blood Wolves were actually a secret military force used by the Emperor to eliminate his enemies without sending the armies to war."

"I heard quite a few smugglers and merchants in the city were actually assassinated by them."

"If these guys were assassins for the Emperor, then why would they suddenly turn against the Empire?"

"All of these talks about rebellion makes me wonder how much longer it will really be safe to live in the city."

"Heh, we all know that the Empire is just making these public performances because their scared of an uprising from within."

"Shut up, you'll get arrested for speaking like that."

Such were the statements being thrown around and conversations occurring amongst the people. They were unsure of what to really make of the situation, but the stench of fear had gathered in the atmosphere. Most of these people did not want to think about the violence that takes place behind the scenes while they go about their everyday lives; however, circumstances like this forced many of these people to embrace the harsh reality. As a result, many of the citizens had already begun to close shop for the day in order to make their way to the arena. It wasn't because they felt compelled to witness what was to come, it was because of the fear of choosing not to witness what was to come that truly terrified them.

Dwelling over the words of the announcement, Raizo stood firm in his position as he processed it carefully.

_Rogue assassins, that's all that the Blood Wolves has been reduced to? You did not even have the decency to acknowledge what we've done for this wretched place? Instead, we are just disobedient dogs to be put down and forgotten about? You bastards...you rotten bastards...you took everything from us...from me! I'll never forgive you...any of you!_

_[Calm yourself, boy. If you let your anger consume you, then you will just draw unnecessary attention due to your powers.]_

_Indra...I just want to wipe this whole fucking kingdom off the face of the goddamn Earth right now...I want them to pay dearly!_

_[In time you shall have that opportunity. But do not lose sight of the true reason you ventured here. Recall that you wish to see your mother.]_

_Yes...if Father is here then surely she must not be too far behind. I'll have to do something at the execution grounds. Maybe the prison is kept underneath._

As the male took a breath to ease his nerves his wrath still oozed off of his body. In recognition of this, the blue skies were starting to turn as dark gray storm clouds gradually moved in.

It was a long and silent march for the youth as he made his way towards the arena. Even though he knew he could have made it there much faster by utilizing his superior agility, the boy's mind was occupied with thoughts.

_Did all that training put my plan in jeopardy?_

His father's name was mentioned as the prime conspirator in the plot with the Blood Wolves, but his mother's name was never stated. He was unsure what to make of this fact. The possibility of her being killed was the obvious conclusion, but he thought it might have been unlikely. After all, what if they needed information out of his father? Torturing the man's wife would certainly be some sort of motivator. His mind just raced back and forth over different possibilities, each having a dark outcome. Shaking his head, he channeled his focus on the task at hand.

About 30 minutes or more had passed at this point before coming upon the large, circular construct composed of complex architecture of stone. A series of arches and truss like weavings had given the arena its form as thousands of spectators made their way inside. While walking through the narrowing tunnels, the crowd filed itself off into different directions in order to seek seats in the stands. Numerous guards were standing by to provide order so that everyone would reach their seats without delay.

"We are permitting access onto the grounds of the arena for those unable to find a seat in the stands. Bear in mind that you will be on your feet during the entire time the display goes on. If you wish to proceed then follow me," one of the officers had called out.

Taking interest, Raizo casually slipped through in order to get closer. Depending on his location in the crowd, it might make for a perfect vantage point to cause commotion and lead to a prison break.

_As much as I dislike the man, I could use the opportunity to rescue my father and try to find my mother if possible._

A few more minutes passed until everyone was gradually settling down in their respective areas. Raizo took a long look around the entire vicinity. Thousands upon thousands of spectators had filled the stands while several hundred filled the grounds of the arena before the massive platform set up like a stage in a theater. Against all odds, the youth was able to maintain his cover so far and blend into the audience.

The partly cloudy skies above still allotted the sun to leak its radiance down on the earth beaming almost perfectly into the open bowl-like structure. As the crowds were littered with chatter of anticipation, a sudden melody played from the trumpets of the Imperial Guard alongside the beating of drums began to echo out. Silence had gripped the commotion amongst the people almost instantly as all eyes were directed in the general direction that the noise was coming from.

In that moment, someone was being escorted onto the stage by the silver-armored knights of the Royal Guard. Having these individuals escort someone meant that the gravity of the person's crimes were indeed severe and said person was extremely dangerous. Making his way onto the stage was a man chained up with gashes and bruises all over his chiseled, light tan body. His black hair was severely disheveled, yet his dark, scarlet eyes still burned with the might of defiance. Even in his current state of affairs, Raiden's spirit was far from broken.

His arms were bound to a wooden log over his shoulders. His hands were nailed to the surface of the block as blood dripped incessantly from his palms. Walking behind him were two other men carrying another log that would support the first one. As the formation of individuals marched on the stage, the two men laid the log down before making Raiden walk in front of it and forced him to kneel.

From behind, another individual walked on the stage dressed in white and gold robes akin to that of a priest with a scroll in his hand. The man with pale skin and black-rimmed glasses had coughed and began to unravel the paper. Around this time, the music had stopped.

"Citizens of the Capital City, we thank you all for gathering on this most blessed day to celebrate a victory for our glorious Empire. Here before is a man accused of various charges against the crown including those of treason and anarchy—Raiden Arashi!"

In that moment, people in the stands began to boo and jeer at the sorry state of the individual on stage. This was much different than the tone that Raizo had heard when he was in town.

"Approximately six months ago, it was brought to the Emperor's attention that this man had incited a plot that would lead a radical group of assassins to insight rebellion throughout the kingdom and join the filthy Revolutionary Army in their ambitions of civil war against us. To make matters worse, this man led a group that was once long-standing allies of the throne for generations—the Order of the Blood Wolves—one of five great orders of the Conclave that protected our lands from afar in the past.

Being the strongest, the Blood Wolves were our sworn allies to defend us from the shadows. However, their leader's treachery has brought their sins to light. Unfortunately, none of the Order was spared as they were dead set upon marching towards our gates so General Esdese's army was dispatched to quell them swiftly. Now, the last of his kind, their leader is here to be executed for all to see what price one shall pay for betrayal!"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAHHH!!!" the crowd roared in response to the priest's speech.

In that instant, the two executioners had pushed Raiden's body down onto the second log and attached the two in a T-shape. With his feet loosely dangling, the executioners quickly rectified this by grabbing a hammer and a stake to secure them. Placed over top of one another, the giant metal nail was brutally punched through his feet causing his voice to echo out in pain while his blood sprayed the stone of the stage. After a minute or so, the crucified man was hoisted in the air to be displayed for everyone to see.

"Die you filthy traitor!"

"Your clan deserved their fate!"

"I hope they raped your children in front of you!"

"A thousand hells await your kind, you filthy animal!"

"You should have killed yourself!"

"Traitor!"

"Your people should have been turned into slaves!"

The vulgar statements floating through the mouths of the spectators had pierced Raizo's heart. It wasn't out of empathy for the abusive father figure he grew up with, but for the fallen souls that he knew he'd never see again. Each and every insult that was exclaimed, the hooded assassin had keenly picked up thanks to his enhanced hearing. Their hateful words only fueled the fire in the pit of his stomach causing his rage to grow again. As a result, the sky slovenly grew darker.

"Hey look, it's Prime Minister Onest!"

"He's even elected to show up as well?"

"Who's that walking next to him?"

The collective attention became focused on the tall, middle-aged man with light skin, gray hair, dark yellow eyes, and a long white beard that extended past his abdomen. He held a calm expression on his face, but one perceptive enough could pick up on the sinister vibes he radiated. The round male had on a dark green shirt and short pants with a gray coat overtop, a black belt fastened beneath his belly, and brown boots.

Alongside him came a shorter figure wearing the standard white military uniform popular for the infantry soldiers in the Imperial Army. He wore a white coat over his shoulders as his face was obscured by a fur-covered hood for the moment.

"Citizens, it pains me to display such a cruel sight on this day. However, I beg you all to harden your hearts in order to witness the final act of justice brought to the man who was supposed to protect you all. It is such a shame that his talents had to be wasted on treachery, but alas, at least one of those under his command was able to see through the error in leadership. His sense of honor and duty was so strong that he just had to make a stand and warn us of this imminent threat," Onest declared whilst motioning the second figure to reveal his face.

Raizo's eyes widened when he saw the identity of the individual.

"This young man, only 14 years old, elected to stand against the deeds of his entire clan. If it was not for his swift decision to bring this matter to us, then the streets of our beloved city would have ran red with blood. This child should not only be thanked, but also praised as a savior. All hail our hero, Aquilo!"

"HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!" the stands began to echo.

While the roaring of the crowd continued, the Prime Minister motioned an attendant to approach. In that moment, he was handed a black briefcase. The two individuals then walked toward Raiden's station where the powerful political figure held the case with two hands before popping it open. This interesting turn of events caused the crowd to quiet down.

Around the same time, Raizo was silenced by all of this. Slowly but surely, the noises around him had dissipated for all he could focus on was the face of the male whom he considered a rival within the clan. He never really cared for Aquilo, but he at least gave him some form of respect as a fellow member of the clan and as a capable assassin. In spite of their differences, the red-eyed youth would never peg the silver-haired boy as one who would stoop so low as to betray the clan.

_You...you..._

The fury deep within Raizo was beginning to stir once more, except this time he was not trying to contain himself. Like a volcano anticipating a massive eruption, he felt his emotions boiling within him uncontrollably. He felt his heart beating faster and faster as his body began to spark with glints of electrical energy. The skies overhead were growing darker with each passing second, the light of the sun getting eclipsed as well.

"Aquilo, I present to you this golden gun—a symbol of righteous justice only used for special circumstances of execution when it comes to traitors. As the hero who saved us all from a terrible fate, I give you the privilege of using it to carry out the sentence on this traitor," Onest presented.

Looking at the device inside, the emerald eyes of the male had shimmered with approval as he reached inside and gently grasped the weapon. Its considerable weight indicated by its framework also led him to believe that it was loaded as well.

"Does the accused have anything left to say?" the older man uttered with a devious grin before leaning close, "You made the mistake of betraying a long-standing trust. Killers shouldn't have a conscious you know. That's why your clan was wiped out so easily."

Raiden merely forced his mind to embrace the pain before relinquishing a chuckle. He lifted his heavy head and gazed up towards the darkened clouds before looking out over the citizens. He could see their faces just barely, but he knew the expressions they shared. Fear, anxiety, anger, disgust, hatred, sorrow, and so on, it was truly sad how so many people were being manipulated by the corrupt system. Then his eyes landed upon a distinctive figure blended within the group of people draped in black. He could barely make out a pair of crimson eyes, but the most prevalent thing about this figure was the blood lust oozing from it.

_It couldn't be...could it?_

The male was in no position to attempt for a better look, but he had a feeling that it was exactly whom he suspected.

_That boy would not dare risk everything to come here for...no...he doesn't think he can truly take on everyone in the Empire right now..._

"You took everything from me, even my wife! You and this kingdom deserve nothing more than to rot in flames!" Raiden shouted out with all of his remaining strength.

"And as for you Aquilo, your betrayal will be repaid in kind in due time."

"Of course the real traitor is in denial, how sad. Allow me to clue you in something," Onest chuckled before mumbling something incomprehensible to the crowd towards the hanged man.

"Your wife is very much alive in safe keeping. I have yet to decide what to do with her, but I might just make her into my personal toy until I grow tired of her. Then I'll give her to the Royal Guard to have their way with her. And if she still manages that, she'll be given to the army until her mind is so completely broken that her body just shuts down on its own. She will be in very good hands."

"You rotten bastard..."

As the pompous old man backed away, Aquilo stepped forward with the golden gun drawn and aimed at the head of the helpless man.

"You brought this on yourself," the male said before pulling the trigger.

That loud shot made everything go quiet as blood and brains were scattered all over the stage. The onlookers gasped simultaneously; however, their astonishment had paled in comparison to the boisterous clap of thunder that had consumed the heavens. This caused the entire arena to shake. Despite of everything that was going on, Raizo managed to hear every word on stage.

His mother was alive but was held captive, one of his own betrayed, the man that he disdained yet honored as a father was just murdered in front of his eyes, and then the memories of his burning village rushed his mind. The totality of these extenuating circumstances was too much for a 13-year old boy to take. As a result, his powers had responded to his distraught mindset as his lighting crackled with lightning uncontrollably.

"Hey this guy is...what the hell?!"

"Get away, this kid is about to explode!"

"He's not human!"

"Run for your lives!"

The people around him were the first to react to the sudden shift in his demeanor. As the booming echoes consumed the atmosphere, wild streaks of lightning had struck the stone of the arena causing disruptions in the foundation. The ground began to quake even harder making it a desperate situation at hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Onest yelled out.

Aquilo's eyes turned towards the crowd before he saw the person that everyone had been running away from. Strong gusts of wind swiped past thus ripping the cloak off of the person in question. Seeing the unique color of hair from afar, Aquilo could only afford to gasp in surprise.

"Raizo....is alive?!"

"Who is that boy? He's causing all of this? Guards, capture him!" the Prime Minister ordered.

In that moment, about 30 people rushed over towards the boy's location. This would become their first and last mistake.

Raizo's eyes, full of murderous intent, reached behind his back and pulled out his dual scythes. Gripping them tightly, arcs of electricity were gradually channeled into the hook-shaped blades as he carefully spun one around with his left hand by the chain. The oncoming horde of guards were in for a rude awakening as the rage-induced teenager was prepared to put his training with his new powers to the test.

The first victim rushed towards him using a spear. He proceeded to stab the child by thrusting straight forward at the male's position, but the poor soul would not succeed. In a flash, the young assassin had easily sidestepped the man's attack then slung his blade at him. The crescent moon came rushing in and slashed the air before cleaving through the narrow opening of armor where the neck was. Instantly, his head was severed from his body before falling to the ground.

Seeing their comrade fall with ease, the other oncoming guards were riled up with a desire for revenge. They came towards the male one after the other with swords and spears attempting to attack the smaller, yet dangerous youth. Every time one of them went to slash or pierce his body it was like he disappeared for a moment. Their attacks were launched at the boy like a series of dominoes falling in a row. Each attack missed as their weapons only struck through empty air and were plunged into the dirt below. As a result, each soldier became a victim to the child's blades.

The scythe-wielder had rushed through the crowd of powerless soldiers as arcs of light danced wildly about in tandem with his unpredictable motions. The chained blades revolved around him like electrons around atoms. As their trajectory was traced by faint trails of blue light, the deadly arcs had sliced through the bodies of the men caught by its path. Due to the heated plasma enhancing the texture of his weapons by a significant margin, the armor that the soldiers wore was melted with every cut while blood sprayed from their bodies.

As the number of guards dropped, Raizo inched his way closer and closer to the stage where the Prime Minister and Aquilo were standing. He didn't care about the fear that the citizens blatantly displayed as a reaction to the violence had occurred nor did he listen to the sounds of the horns blaring or bells ringing thus summoning reinforcements. The scene was pure, unadulterated chaos at its finest.

"That boy with those powers...surely he cannot be a teigu user?!" the Prime Minister gasped.

"My Lord, we have to get you to safety now!" one of the attendants pleaded.

"I can't believe he survived..." Aquilo shuddered in surprise.

"You know that boy, Aquilo-kun?" the old man asked.

"Yes sir...he's another one of the Blood Wolves. In fact, he's the son of Raiden and Hestia. I thought he was dead, but it seems he got his hands on the teigu passed down to us from the first Emperor."

"Curses, if only General Esdese or General Budou were here. It'd be a shame to taint my hands in public right now... no matter. We shall retreat for now, but Aquilo...we have work to do."

"Yes sir, I understand fully."

"All reinforcements, charge!"

The next wave of Imperial Guards and knights came rushing in and marched over the stage towards the youth. In the midst of their advance, the politician and the traitor began their retreat. Witnessing this, Raizo gritted his teeth harder causing the storm to intensify.

"Come back here, traitor!" he shouted out.

"You're not going anywhere boy!" someone yelled out.

"Out of my way!"

The man who dared to rush at him was consumed in a giant bolt of lightning discharged from the heavens. The male was preparing himself for another onslaught when the next five men had arrows punch through their helmets and into their skulls.

"Archer! Grab the shields!"

Raizo turned his head back and forth to see where the projectiles came from. He was unsure whether it was a fluke or not. He did not know of anyone coming to his aid at this point. Then a voice called out his name.

"Hey Raizo, snap out of it!"

"Huh? I...I'm hallucinating. I just need to focus and kill these bastards," the assassin decided as he yanked his scythes back to his hand via their chains.

"Dammit man, wake the hell up!" the voice said again.

Suddenly he felt someone reach out and tug him on his shoulder. As he turned around ready to attack, he paused for a moment upon recognition of the familiar face.

"Y-Yuki? You're alive?! But...but how?!" he gasped in shock.

"Doesn't matter right now, we need to get out of here as fast as we can. Your little stunt is pulling in every guard and soldier from all corners of the city. Throwing a cool light show isn't gonna save your ass for long, especially if they start bringing in other teigu users!"

"But Aquilo is..."

Raizo looked back as the silver-haired male had disappeared completely from his sight. As more of the guards tried to take advantage of the chatter between the pair, the boy had called down more bolts of lightning to cut them off thus zapping a few more of them. In the next instant, it began to downpour.

"Don't worry about him; we just have to get out of here right now. Cool those sparky jets of yours and let's move."

"Fine..."

Reluctantly, Raizo gave in. He tucked his sickles away behind his back.

"I'll get us out of here faster. Take my hand..."

"Raizo, you trying to make a pass at me right now?"

"Yuki, don't be an idiot. Just grab my hand and take a deep breath."

Nodding affirmatively, the girl did just as he asked.

"Whatever it is you're about to do, just make sure you head south," Yuki suggested.

"South, why is that?" he inquired.

"Because there are some new allies that would enjoy having your talents there..."

"I see."

The youth cast one more glance over his shoulder. In the growing distance, he could just barely make out the silhouette of Aquilo. For a brief moment, he was sure that his crimson eyes met with the emerald hues of his old rival. A seething stare of fire and fury had illuminated in his glare.

_No matter what happens to me after this moment, I will have my revenge. You betrayed everything we've ever known and caused our entire way of life to die overnight. So long as I live, you will never know peace on this world. I will bear the burden of vengeance alone if I must. Consider your days numbered Aquilo. I will find you and I will kill you._

Then in a brilliant flash of light from the sky, he and his companion had vanished without a trace.

*****

"Now then gentlemen, I would like to thank you for your patronage. Do be sure to make use of the goods. Innocent ones fetch quite a high sum of money," spoke a shady businessman in a dark purple suit in a top hat.

The man tapped his black cane on the side of a large 6' x 6' steel cage containing 5 females inside. Each of them was bruised and dirty, their bodies concealed by brown cloth for makeshift clothing. Two muscular gentlemen in white military uniforms were grinning ear to ear as they looked over the scared women inside. Out of the five, the eldest was about 20 years old and the youngest was only 14.

"These beautiful dolls will be great for the boys back at camp. It really is rough being on deployment and not having the ability to get any action for months on end," one guy said.

"Yeah, plus we got virgins? The tightness will definitely get everyone off tonight," the other man said.

"I also have others for labor if you are in need of those for that sort of thing. My caravan can appeal to all kinds of tastes," the tycoon regarded.

"I'm sure it does. Maybe I should head back and see if our purse is large enough for the fee."

As one of the pair of soldiers went to walk away, he noticed that a plume of smoke was rising up in the distance. In that instant, barrages of gunfire had ignited the air before cries of mercy soon followed.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Before he could blink, a clap of thunder had echoed out and the man felt a loss of all feeling in his body. The soldier's head had promptly fallen to the ground causing an audible thud. All of those present had begun to react by screaming. As the second soldier pulled a handgun from his holster, he trembled whilst looking around for what just caused it.

"You're shaking like you're going to wet yourself, how pathetic..." a ghost-like voice called out.

A shadow then zipped around the man as he was tempted to pull the trigger. The squawking noise like a bat echoed in the man's ears leading to the gun to be knocked out of his hand.

"Gah, dammit! Where are you?!" he cried out.

Meanwhile, the businessman had begun to retreat from sight leaving the virgin females in the cage to save his own skin.

"Just be quiet, your whining irritates me."

A blast of lightning had assailed the soldier as a red-eyed figure stood over him. The heat from the wave of energy instantly charred his body, turning him into human barbecue.

"Oops..."

The girls in the cage were frightened by the sight and trembled in fear, whimpering uncontrollably. However, the figure just kept walking past them before pouncing on the trader.

"W-wait...please wait...d-don't do this. I can pay you however much you want. I'll give you my entire caravan of slaves!" he begged.

"Slave trading...what a disgusting way to make a living, yet you choose to do it so liberally. I wonder, does it feel good to place a price tag on lives for your own selfish gain? Your kind should be purged from the face of this Earth. But...that requires work I'm not invested in. So on behalf of all the vile bastards like you in this world, I hope you are prepared to die a most noble death."

The man with the red eyes and scythes did not even spare him the courtesy of giving a rebuttal before decapitating him on sight. As his blood spurted about like a geyser, the male sighed heavily.

"Well then...that was easy. It's nice to be able to kill more soldiers from the Capital. I wonder who will eventually come to find the bodies...maybe I should leave a message for...him."

The assassin tucked his blades over his back and dipped his fingers in the blood. Walking over towards the tent where the other slaves were being kept, he wrote something that was targeted towards someone:

_Blood is the penance for sin and corruption._

Due to the nature of the splatter of blood, it would probably be misread as something else. However, the message would still be clear to that man.

The red-eyed warrior walked leisurely back towards the cage where the girls were kept and sliced open the lock. The figure of a male draped in a black haori over top a red-lined white t-shirt with black pants and dark brown boots gave them pause. After seeing what he did to the their oppressors, they backed towards the corner in fear of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. If I were you, I'd take their money, free the others and get out of here as fast you can. You may not be so lucky if you're caught again," he expressed bluntly.

Nodding hesitantly, the girls had quickly got up from their position and began to gradually make their way out.

"Th-thank...you..." one girl muttered.

"Don't thank me. I merely saved you by coincidence. This world isn't fit for the weak-willed. You have to be ready to fight for survival at any point in time. Otherwise...you'll wind up like them."

Without speaking another word, the male sighed before taking off as quickly as he came. He did not even bother leaving his name for the women to remember him by. However, his red eyes and heterochromia hair would definitely leave an impression on them.

Four and a half years had passed since the public execution of Raiden Arashi in the Capital City. Since then, the remaining Blood Wolves had chosen their paths. As Aquilo chose his loyalty to the Empire, Yuki led Raizo to the Revolutionary Army. Though it was a reluctant choice for the boy, the lightning user had elected to join their cause only under the pretense of having the opportunity of killing his traitorous rival. After dispensing the trivialities concerning loyalty, both of them were integrated into the rebellion.

It was the latter portion of the Year 1024; tensions were at all-time high in this civil war as the fate of the nation could potentially be decided in the coming weeks or months. The rebels were preparing themselves for an all-out attack on the Capital City, but they needed to destabilize the enemy's strength. As a result, elite groups of assassins and other teigu users were sent out across the land for a variety of reasons. Whether it was for the sake of removing high-valued targets, establishing supply lines by destroying Imperial stations, or fulfilling personal contracts, the rebellion did anything and everything that would give them an edge and gain the favor of the people.

That was one of the purposes behind Raizo's recent assignment. Returning missing people to local villages caught up within a slave trade while also eliminating any and all forces involved achieved many different aims. The rebels would look good in the eyes of the people and perceived as a force of liberation, while corrupt officials and soldiers would be dismissed from this world. As cruel as it sounded to some with a higher moral standard, it was necessary. The ideology of heroes was beyond dead. Instead, the world ran on the principle of choosing the lesser of two evils.

The red-eyed shadow had come upon the southern headquarters of the Revolutionary Army. It was not anything fancy as a castle or a fort, but what could be construed as a massive training ground or heavily fortified encampment area. Occupying about 2 miles across the green grasslands, thousands of tents and log cabin structures decorated the area where tens of thousands of soldiers gathered together.

In the western part of the encampment were huts dedicated for the armory and a forges for steel and armor. Weapons that were stolen from Imperial soldiers were also brought to that part of the camp so that they may be inspected thoroughly and stored for use. To the northeast was the medical ward where injured soldiers were treated, regulatory check-ups were conducted and supplies were kept for medicinal purposes. The east was where the ranches for livestock and horses were arranged. This was also the arena were transportation devices such as wagons and carts were kept in case scouting parties and other expeditionary measures needed to be taken. The northern most part of the camp was where the higher-ups and chain of command had resided along with the treasury. Filling in the gaps of the area were barracks, guest quarters, the mess hall, and training yards where the bulk of the army roamed freely. Minus the heavily fortified, military feel, this arrangement was much similar to the village that Raizo grew up in.

The Blood Wolf entered the southern entrance where the checkpoints and security teams were stationed at. He took about a half day to return since he just felt like taking his time. After presenting himself at the gate, the guards inspected him and checked to see if he matched the verified description based on the data obtained by command. Upon confirmation, he was allowed through. Now it was time for the most annoying part of his day.

_I'll be sure to give them my report...and a little something extra._

The 18 year old assassin marched his way deep into the grounds as he was prepared to give his report on his latest mission. Such was the standard procedure after every mission for assassinations; however, Raizo was a different kind of contractor. Since he considered himself closer to a mercenary than an actual loyal soldier to the cause, he occasionally acted along the lines of what could be seen as insubordination. To put it plainly, the Revolutionary Army could hardly control him.

"What the hell did you do now?" Yuki asked as she saw Raizo approach his destination.

The light-blue haired female was sporting a sleeveless yukata that was cut short like a mini-skirt over long-tight spats that cut off mid-way down her thighs. A V-cut opening was left that greatly emphasized her cleavage even though her skin was obscured by a black mesh shirt underneath.

"A preliminary report of your mission just came in a while ago. You already know who's fuming right now..."

"Yeah well, he's not the only one who is fuming. I'm getting sick of this bullshit."

"Here we go..."

The pair then entered inside the large tent where a singular figure sat in the room behind a desk with two guards on either side. The chamber was modestly decorated. There was a small bookshelf in the back stacked with a few items for leisure reading, a small table where refreshments and small meals could be served, and two other chairs reserved for guests. The man at the desk wore a tanned military uniform with a white overcoat and a white mask covering the bottom half of his face. All that could be seen was his sandy blonde hair and emerald colored eyes.

"Well, well, Raizo Arashi, so good of you to return safe and sound after your mission. I trust it was completed with ease," the man inquired.

"Indeed...Fujitora, no problems whatsoever," the teen responded.

"That's Colonel Fujitora; don't forget that you are to address your superior officer with respect."

"Ah sorry, I forgot you were promoted over the years since we last met."

Raizo never cared for the officer before him. He recalled his visage when he saw him before he was allowed to meet his parents five years ago. He was the point of contact for the Blood Wolves to join the Revolutionary Army. The youth never liked the man then and he still has no reason to favor him now.

"Spare me the antics, child. Is there anything else you wish to report?" Fujitora further pressed.

The red-eyed youth raised an eyebrow as he turned to Yuki whom merely shook her head before returning his eyesight back to the man before him.

"Nope, not a damn thing."

"I see...so you know nothing about the little message left in blood right? It was quite poetic: Blood is the currency the wolf uses to repay sin and corruption. You know nothing about that?"

"Hmm...if that's what was left behind then..."

_Guess someone mistranslated what I said, then again I did write in blood so it most likely smeared._

"Stop with these fucking games, boy. You know exactly what I speak of. Unless you are willing to call our spies a bunch of liars?"

"You said it, not me. So there was a cryptic message left behind, and? The mission was still completed was it not?"

"You went above and beyond your orders. You were to stop a slave broker and free missing villagers from bondage. Instead, you slaughtered an entire garrison of Imperial soldiers, burned down their encampment, and then purposely left evidence behind that puts our operations at risk."

"I see nothing wrong with what I did. The people were saved, the target is dead, and less Imperial soldiers stand in the way whenever you and your army elects to march on the Capital. The message was not intended for you, but for someone else. Someone you have failed in finding information on as per my request. Did you forget about the agreement we made?"

"No I have not, but I have a feeling you will remind me anyway," Fujitora sighed whilst sitting back in his chair.

"Damn right I will. To be honest, I don't give a damn about your war, your cause, or anything this army represents. You're just a means to an end for me to find Aquilo and put an end to him. My services for assassination are being provided to you in any way that is deemed necessary so long as the mission is complete in exchange for any and all information pertaining to the whereabouts and movements of that man. So when was the last time you provided me with good, credible information? And how many contracts have I carried out since then? I'll put it to you this way, you're in debt to me, deeply," Raizo expressed with tension in his voice.

"Well then...I appreciate your pleasant reminder, but know that your little message won't be getting to anyone. Our agents acted on the instinct of cleaning up your mess and making sure everything you did was consumed in the fire you initially started."

"That's quite an interesting way of doing things, Fujitora. May I ask why you'd have them go out of their way to do such a thing?"

"Because you are to work covertly, and what you did was far from the definition of that."

"Duly noted, but know this...I'm the best damn asset you've got right about now that can act on his own accord and carry out your backlog of requests. Keep screwing me over with what I've asked for, and you might just find the jobs getting messier and messier..."

"Is that a threat, Raizo Arashi? Are you willing to take your insubordination so far as to risk a court martial and possible execution?"

"Are you willing to try and execute a teigu user of my skill level? Heh, funny...you claim to be fighting for a brighter future for this land, yet your choice in how you deal with 'disobedience' is no better than the Empire. I'll make it easier on you. Until you decide to compensate me with what I want, I won't accept any more jobs. Let your amateurs take care of the high-value contracts."

With that, Raizo turned his back and walked out of the tent leaving Yuki and Fujitora alone.

"That boy is truly out of control. I don't even know what to do with him..." Fujitora sighed heavily.

"He's consumed by grief and anger. He lets his impulse guide him so long as it gets him closer to achieving his revenge. Even I can't get through to him like I used to," Yuki added intuitively.

"I see. Well, I imagine you will probably speak to him again before the evening concludes. Give him this. Hopefully it will keep him out of my hair for a significant amount of time. I already put something in motion that will transfer him to somewhere else. Optimistically, the division in question will be able to control him," the Colonel said as he slide an envelope across the desk.

The female picked it up and peeked inside with a small gasp.

"Are you sure about this?"

"That will point him in the right direction and take him to people that may be able to deal with him better than anyone else."

"Yes sir, I understand."

It was getting late as Raizo returned to his tent. The male had a small fortification set up away from the barracks towards the area where the armory was kept. The sound of metal working was a relaxing noise to him that often afforded him proper rest. His space wasn't too large or small. In fact, it was just a dome-shaped tent large enough for about three people to sleep in.

Aside from a blanket and pillow, the youth did not have much inside that warranted much attention. He never knew when he would just decide to pack up and leave so he kept his load light at all times. He washed his own clothes down by the nearest river as well as maintained his weaponry, seldom needing outside material things except for food. Whenever he was not on assignment, the youth kept to himself.

He unlatched his scythes from his back and removed the belt that carried the blades Assana had commissioned for him. Sitting them down, he removed his black haori before sitting down to remove his boots. As he laid back, the boy cast a glance over those swords before recalling the face of the girl.

_Assana...would you hate me if you saw how I was now?_

Just as his mind was about to travel down memory lane, a voice interrupted him.

"Hey Raizo, can I come in? I got something for you."

"Yuki? What's going on?" he said as he unzipped the entrance to allow her inside.

"Wow, you really are a minimalist," she chuckled upon looking at the emptiness of the tent.

"Anyways, I got something for you," she said before handing him the envelope.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's some information that you have been waiting for...about him..."

Raizo instantly tore open the fold and looked inside whilst reading over the documents.

"So there's some rich guy in the north that's a member of a weird society who apparently knows Aquilo? Well then...how interesting. Guess I get to exercise cruel and unusual punishment after all," the assassin smirked.

"I suppose, but you're going to have to act on it quickly. I gave the info a glance and the guy doesn't stay in one place for too long."

"I'll leave at first light then. Seems like the best opportunity to take this man out is at night when he struts around his estate. So be it."

"Yeah...h-hey Raizo, let me ask you something," Yuki began whilst running her fingers through her ponytail.

"What's wrong?" he tilted his head.

"Did you really mean what you said to Fujitora about this war and the entire country?"

"Yeah...I did. This war means nothing to me, this country means nothing to me, and these people mean nothing to me. Nothing in this world is of my concern...only him and the opportunity of my blade slitting his throat."

"But...why? Don't the living matter to you? Can't you look ahead and think about the future? Surely you want to see an end to the Empire and its terrorizing ways," she pleaded placing a hand to her chest as if she was clutching her heart.

"I want to see the Empire burn...I want to see the Capital bask in flames yes...I want to see that whole entire nation crumble under the weight of its own hypocrisy. But it's not like I care about what happens next. This war is just a matter of convenience for me. It's the opportunity for me to kill anyone I have to in order to get my revenge. Any unnecessary distractions can be dealt with by these hopeless dreamers who care about justice.

They fight for something that doesn't exist in this world. It's quite tragic really. They want peace, security, and happiness to return to this land. However, this land has existed so long because of the current system that even if it achieves the 'liberation' that is promised, it won't last for long. Justice is just another convenient excuse for people to fight. It goes hand in hand with revenge. Whereas justice benefits the many, revenge only benefits the one. For me, that is all the benefit I need. I have no personal attachments left in this world. My clan is dead. Perhaps my mother is still alive, but the way that place is...she more than likely broke after all of these years and found a way to kill herself. But it doesn't matter. I'll do whatever I can to achieve my goal, only then can I truly rest."

"Raizo...is that...is that really how it is for you? Has the concept of love truly vanished from your heart?"

"Love is what made mankind weak in the first place. My ability to love died 5 years ago."

"You are...truly heartless, Raizo. Your apathy is a death wish," Yuki said with disgust.

"No...I haven't achieved apathy yet...because the only two emotions in my heart are rage and hatred. That's all I need to survive. Have a good night, Yuki. I need some sleep," he spoke dismissively before turning over.

"Yeah...good luck with whatever path fate has in store for you," the girl ended before taking a swift exit from the tent.

Shaking his head, Raizo made sure he sealed the entrance back up before lying down and letting his mind drift off to sleep. He was already feeling his focus adjust on tomorrow's mission, but he had to stave off his anticipation in favor of rest.

_I'm one step closer to you, Aquilo._

*****

After Raizo awoke the next day, he immediately set off to his destination where the target indicated by the report was located. More than a half a day had passed with the youth taking very few breaks to rest. Due to the fact that he was unfamiliar with this part of the region and he did not want to draw unnecessary attention, the assassin elected not to use his powers as a means of faster travel. Nothing more would have garnered said distraction than a light show involving streaks of lightning.

He came upon a mansion that was removed from the prying eyes of nearby villages about 250 miles or so away from the Capital, which was almost triple that distance from the Revolutionary Army encampment. It was a fancy 2-story castle-like structure that was constructed almost as if royalty resided there. A full garden had decorated the vicinity of the estate for almost half an acre of land. Hired guards patrolled these grounds at all times paid for by the patron inside.

On the roof of the settlement, a bald, fat man in a white robe came sauntering out with a wine glass in hand leading a train of women. These girls seemed to be dazed and confused as they had some form of hallucinogen coursing through their veins. The man had encouraged them to get into the pool that was located on the roof while he sat back on his chair to relax and enjoy the sight of his treasures frolicking about.

Raizo observed the activities of this man from a distance. He hid himself in a tree on top of a cliff that overlooked the entire area as he studied the grounds to plot a course for his infiltration. The skies were clear as the stars shimmered radiantly. Coupled with the light of the full moon, it was almost as if it was daytime all over again.

_I could easily make everything dark by creating a storm system, but that could put the security team on guard even more. It seems like I'll have to tackle this old school._ _Though...civilians in the compound will not make things easier..._

As he prepared himself to attack, he sensed that something was off. Observing the grounds more closely, he saw what appeared to be several silhouettes moving in from all different directions onto the property. As he narrowed his eyes, the youth wanted to make sure that he was not hallucinating. The shadows dashed around from various areas across the gardens seemingly pinpointing the locations of all the guards that were on patrol. Something was going to happen. Raizo wanted to jump in immediately in order to get his man; however, his instincts kept him firmly locked in his current position. What happened next could only be described as the most brutal yet coordinated slaughter fight that he's ever seen.

There was a guard that was walking past a rose bush armed with a rifle clearly paying close attention to his surroundings. Before he could even turn his head to the left, a silhouette rushed at him with blinding speed. She had red eyes and long jet-black hair. Dressed in a black school girl's uniform, she also had red gauntlets, black gloves and a red necktie. In her left hand was a samurai sword with a red and white handle and a long, pristine silver blade.

The woman rushed in and sliced the man across the chest causing his blood to seep out. As the man dropped to his knees in shock, his body became covered in mysterious markings before he keeled over with foam leaking from his mouth. The moment he went down, another guard had rounded the corner to which the girl had instantly rushed after. Swiftly, she cut off the second guard's arms leaving him prepared to scream out in agony. However, the same strange phenomenon happened to him which rendered the man silent.

On the opposite of the grounds, two individuals were patrolling leisurely together when they were seemingly pounced on by an animal-like creature. Peering in closely, the person was a female that had on a skimpy outfit. She had a black halter top that could barely contain her large breasts matched by black underwear. A brown belt with a silver buckle around her waist, white pant legs that exposed her inner thighs, white sleeves that only covered her forearms, and a white scarf around her neck. She had golden arm bands on each of her upper arms below the shoulders and had long knee-high brown boots. With golden blond hair and yellow eyes, the woman with lightly tanned skin had ears and hands like that of a beast.

The two guards that were caught by her grip found themselves meeting a graphic death. Her paw-like hands had penetrated their chest cavities at the same time and crushed their hearts inside their bodies. Pulling her hands out, they dripped with their blood as she licked her lips just like an apex predator. She turned her attention in the opposite direction and ran off into the garden where a few more of the guards were patrolling.

Effortlessly weaving through the bushes, the beast woman had used her razor sharp claws to jump at each one of them without giving them the chance to fire a single shot. She ripped their faces off one after the other as they each dropped like flies onto the ground. One more tried to get the drop on her by aiming his rifle from afar. As the soldier had removed the safety, he felt his consciousness fade.

Standing behind him was a figure covered from head to toe in silver armor shaped like a dragon's with a white cape draping off his shoulders. He had a unique spear in his hands that had an arrow shaped bell, dark red in color. In that moment, the weapon was soaked with the guard's blood as the man was impaled with the ball point. Pulling it out, the guard dropped to the ground. The animal girl saw this and gave the armor wearer the thumbs up in approval before they both advanced to another location on the grounds.

As the patrols were failing to check in, more reinforcements emerged from the house through the emergency doors. For precautionary measures, a few of the guards joined their boss on the roof for greater protection. Two teams of five were about to make their way into the garden where three of the assassins were last spotted. Just as they converged with each other and were about to move out, suddenly the entire squadron was captured. They were stuck in positions that made them appear like strangely manipulated puppets. Their limbs were bending in nigh-impossible angles the more they struggled as their cries began to echo aloud.

Out from the shadows, a man in blue jeans, a white shirt, and a dark green jacket over top had appeared. He had on red goggles over his light green hair with green eyes. Wearing crimson gloves, the male twirled his fingers about which seemingly led to the limbs of the guards being ripped off. The moonlight captivated the scene revealing there were steel wires present that the naked eye would not normally see.

The 10 men had fallen but another guard was on the way. This guy had been significantly bigger in stature and he boasted a large Gatling gun as his weapon of choice. However, the puppeteer was not impressed. He gathered together his steel thread and wove together a lance made of steel wire. In that instant, he launched it as hard as he could towards its target. Before the guard had the chance to pull the trigger, the spear had pierced his chest and punctured a hole through the heart.

As the guards on the roof waited for the situation to change, the four remaining stood closely by their boss who was too drunk to really care about anything. Then out of nowhere, an unseen chain of events had occurred. Thin, beam-like projectiles were fired causing each of the heads of their intended targets to explode on contact. The source of this attack was unknown, but it was from a sniper. The men dropped dead leaving only their boss to fend for himself whilst his lady entourage were all stuck in such euphoria from the drugs that they could not even pretend to understand what was going on.

With only the boss to remain, it was safe to assume that he was the next victim. As Raizo found himself ready to act upon realization that his mission was in jeopardy, the sniper had already fired and ended the man's life without a moment's delay any longer. Devastated by this fact, the youth could only watch helplessly as the fat bastard's life faded from view.

A few moments later, a group of five appeared. The fifth one was a new presence with pink hair tied like twin-tails, a lavender dress, pink eyes, and a silver rifle that was smoking from the barrel. The modest lady had a rather sassy attitude as depicted by her body language. Observing the five assassins, Raizo processed their appearances inside his mind and wondered who they were. Then he focused on the armor user again. He recalled seeing that armor in a wanted poster a few years ago.

_Night Raid? They're still around? They've clearly grown in number as well. What on earth is going on here?_

As he continued to monitor their activity, he noticed that the black-haired female held a bundle of documents in her hand. Raizo felt like those papers could contain information that was vital to his search for Aquilo. As they all departed together, the Blood Wolf had one option left: Follow them, and if necessary, kill them.

The assassins dashed away from the area; however the raven-black haired female lingered for a moment. She turned her head towards Raizo's location with her eyes locked on his location. As the light of the moon intensified with its luminescence, her crimson eyes glowed. The young blood wolf felt like his stare met with hers. Within that small window of time, he felt his nerves rattle as if her gaze was piercing through him before she vanished.

_Why...do I feel like I was just staring death in the face? This is going to be harder than I thought._


End file.
